


NKN (Niche Kink November): Manznor Oneshots

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Play, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breeding, Chastity, Cock Worship, Collars, Coming In Pants, Consensual, Crossdressing, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Erotic Massage, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Goth daddies, Grinding, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Leashes, Licking, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Manson cuts Trent a little, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mommy Issues, More Blow Jobs, More punishments, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omorashi, One Night Stands, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Scars, Scent Kink, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Shibari, Slightly - Freeform, Slutty Trent, Spanking, Strip Tease, Tags Are Fun, Teasing, Trent is a slut, Trent is still a slut, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Watersports, ball busting, be warned, brian's shy, hogtied, more spanking, not much but, or panties, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Basically I'm going to be writing a fic a day for you all this month. Hopefully I will succeed. Enjoy, spooky kids!





	1. Prompt #1: Body Worship- Don't You Know I'll Worship You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!!
> 
> All titles are lyrics taken from Nine Inch Nails or Marilyn Manson songs. This is all purely fiction out of my own diseased and perverted imagination. I do not own Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Michael Trent Reznor, or Brian Hugh Warner (although I wish I did).

“Something’s up,” Brian coaxed. He watched Trent casually, but concern etched in his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing,” Trent replied shortly and removed himself to enter his bed room, shutting the door with a slam.

 

It had been a long day of recording the album, one of those many days that left Trent in a state of nihilistic apathy, often reducing him to a miserable mood. Brian noticed it first before the rest of them and quickly declined the invitation to go out with the rest of the band, looking at Trent knowingly. Chris understood immediately, and they all left while Brian and Trent remained at Le Pig.

 

Brian flinched when he heard the slam of Trent’s bedroom door and sat up startled at the unnerving sound of things crashing and thumping. He raced to the room and only hesitated at the door before opening it slowly and quietly.

 

The entire room was trashed, which didn’t surprise Brian in the slightest. His face fell further however, when he noticed Trent sitting in a huddled heap by his bed, arms wrapped around his knees and pressed close to his chest, head buried in them. When Brian approached, he saw him trembling violently, and for a moment, he thought he was crying. Trent raised his head, and Brian knew that he forced himself to keep from sobbing as soon as he entered the room; his lower lip shook, but his face was paler than ever and his eyes were dull, not red.

 

“What.”

 

The single word was a short, bleak statement, not a question, and for once, Brian was taken aback. When he didn’t answer right away, Trent grew irritated.

 

“ _What._ ”

 

Brian didn’t say a word. Instead, he approached him calmly and sat next to him, ignoring his restless shifting. Brian didn’t take it to heart though, his coldness. This was Trent. He was in pain, but Brian knew him. He knew that the only thing Trent wanted was to never be alone. Gently, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and drew him in close to his chest. Trent stiffened at first, not expecting this tender show of affection, but eventually eased into it, shoving his face into Brian’s chest, not crying, not yelling, not uttering a word. He simply fell against him and breathed, breathed deep, breathed in his scent and felt it calm him if only a little. Yes, this was nice; the feeling of Brian’s warm body against his, his hands caressing him while he was held.

 

Taking Trent’s hand in his own, Brian inspected the knuckles and slender fingers, frowning over the bruises forming; he had probably punched a wall.

 

“Let’s clean you up,” he whispered, determined to take care of him.

 

Trent allowed him to haul him up off the floor and lead him to the bathroom. This was a side of Brian only he had seen before countless times and no one else. This wasn’t Manson, hell this wasn’t even Marilyn. This was just Brian, his best friend, his lover, one of the only people in this entire world that could make him smile, actually smile. Trent watched closely as he approached the shower stall and let the water fall and then he turned back around to focus on him. He was so close, Trent realized and he immediately felt a blush rise to his cheeks and spread out over his entire body. Brian nudged his arms gently, and Trent compliantly raised them above his head as the former tugged at the hem of his dark grey t-shirt.

 

Cool air hit his skin as Brian pulled his shirt over his head, and he shivered as he watched him kneel down to unbuckle his belt and remove his jeans, taking the underwear with them. Despite blushing a deeper shade of red, Trent knew that Brian was the only one who could not make him feel so vulnerable. Instead he felt safe.

 

Softly, Brian prodded his back, directing him to the shower, and murmured, “Go on. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

 

The water was hot, almost scalding on his skin, but it felt good for some reason, like he was burning away whatever vulnerability he had left from recording. It didn’t feel half as good as Brian’s bare, tattooed arms wrapping around his middle. There he just felt warm and safe once again. A pair of lips met the arch between his shoulder and neck and sucked gently, making him gasp a little. Brian grabbed a bottle of shampoo as Trent turned around, squirted some into his palm, and then began lathering it into his wet hair. Trent felt a little silly like this, but after a bit it felt good having Brian caress his head and his hair in such a loving way; he almost wanted to break down and cry right there.

 

Brian noticed he was still trembling and calmly placed a sweet kiss on his forehead to try and comfort him. “Turn around,” he whispered, and Trent did as he was told, waiting. Taking the soap, Brian lathered it in his hands and ran it over Trent’s back first in gentle, soothing strokes, then up and around his shoulder blades, reaching over to press a soft kiss on his cheek. Slowly those kisses moved down towards his jaw and then his neck, pressing on a spot that made Trent’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

Trent’s mouth hung open at the pleasant sensation of Brian mouthing at his sensitive skin and craned his neck to give him more access. Gradually, he felt his apathy and misery fade and simply allowed himself to drown in these kisses and those perfect long-fingered hands running over his body, over his chest and his abdomen, up to his nipples teasing and rubbing them, causing his breath to become heavy. A small moan escaped his lips, and Brian heard it, smirking a little.

 

“I love it when you make those pretty noises for me,” Brian almost growled in his ear. “Let me hear more?”

 

Trent gave a short, small cry, barely audible when he felt those lips at the pressure point by his shoulder once again and pressed his back against Brian in such a needy way that earned him more kisses. He felt Brian’s prominent erection by his hip but ignored it for now, focusing more on those lips worshipping his skin without pause. It made him shiver, and so he surrendered to those loving caresses and leaned his head back, resting it on Brian’s shoulder; a carnal groan escaped his throat. Taking his bruised hand in his, Brian eagerly kissed his palm and then focused on the broken skin of his fingers, leaving small kisses there. Suddenly his kisses became more fervent and passionate, and he began to leave a tingling trail up Trent’s arm, loving the way his breathing was becoming so shaky in turn.

 

Brian stopped for a moment to study the freckles on his arms and lovingly traced each one, captivated by the way the water droplets fell and slid down his skin. Mouthing at his shoulder a bit harder than he should have, he murmured in husky drone of a voice, “You are so _fucking_ beautiful.”

 

And Trent fucking needed this. Nothing more. Just the warm body of someone he loved pressed up against his, arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace, lips worshiping every curve and sharp jut of his ribs or hipbones… Trent realized his eyes had been closed for most of it, relishing the pleasure it gave him to be kissed like this. When he finally opened them, fluttering his eyelids as the water dripped over them, his gaze travelled downwards and rested upon Brian, who was on his knees, lips and tongue dragging across his bare skin.

 

Something about this position he found him in was so _lewd_ and so _alluring_ that Trent couldn’t help but feel all the blood leave his face and settle in a place so embarrassing if Brian were to figure it out. And he would.

 

Trent gasped when Brian bit and sucked at the skin surrounding his naval and immediately felt his cock jerk when he cheekily gripped his ass as those teeth grazed higher and nipped at his ribs. What was he doing- trying to _eat_ him? Trent wouldn’t have minded in the slightest, and his cock gave another twitch. Brian noticed this time.

 

He only smiled when Trent grew red in the face and flicked his tongue out, teasingly adjusting his lip ring before moving his mouth closer to the tip of Trent’s half hard cock.

 

“Fuck…” Trent muttered as Brian pressed his lips to the head, nearly enveloping the whole thing in his mouth. He quickly gestured for Brian to stand, feeling as though he would lose himself right then and there. “Please… can we take this to the bedroom?”

 

Brian’s grin widened, and he quickly kissed Trent’s nose and then full on his mouth, wrapping his hands and arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Trent was getting harder by the minute, Brian could tell and so he ground his length against his just to see Trent’s face, twisted in growing pleasure and need. Trent’s mouth hung open in his bliss, and Brian took that as his chance to smash their mouths together again and thrust his tongue in, instilling his dominance. With one hand in Trent’s hair, gripping and tugging and stroking, Brian snaked his free hand down to fondle his balls and reached underneath to tentatively press his middle finger against the entrance of his ass. When he broke the kiss, Trent was a trembling, weak-kneed, melting mess against him. Brian smiled smugly and placed a sweet kiss against his jaw.

 

“Of course, baby boy.”


	2. Prompt #2: Masturbation- It Can Go a Little Deeper

Trent collapsed against his bed with a sigh, utterly exhausted. Sometimes he doubted things were ever going to go well with the band at all. Everything seemed to be turning to shit with each passing day; it had been a while since he had talked with Steve (that fucking cunt) about the next album he had been working on. Everyone wanted him to stick to the same shit he had been doing; no one wanted to hear anything new from _him_. That’s what it seemed like they were saying to him, that his passion didn’t matter in the music business, that _he_ didn’t matter. Everything he had worked for, everything he still had to show to the world was falling on deaf ears.

 

Letting out another loud huff and a grunt to follow, Trent turned on his side and stared at the wall, watching the big hand on the clock move slowly, so slowly. God, he was so fucking bored. He just wanted one moment of relaxation- was that too much to ask? It was difficult trying to be perfect all the time, trying to prove to everyone that he could be somebody in this shit hole.

 

He remembered agreeing to an interview with a young man near his age of the magazine, _25 th Parallel_. He said his name was Brian, and he too wanted to be somebody. He was in a band, Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids. God, what a funny name for a music group! Not funny weird, but rather in an interesting way. Trent tried to wrap his head around the features of this young man. He had long dirty blonde hair and large, dark eyes. They had looked anxious when he offered his hand but eventually grew coy as the interview went on, and Trent had noticed a slight blush fall over his face when he so much as looked at him and asked another question.

 

God, how adorable.

 

Trent found his thoughts scrambling from the odd attractiveness of the man known as Brian to his band. No one would give a record label to a band like that, bred for shock. Trent mused for a moment and thought that if he were given the chance and the authority he certainly would without hesitation. Brian and his band of spooky kids had potential- that was for sure.

 

Trent’s mind wandered back to Brian and he smiled. He was very cute, no doubt about it, but there was something wild behind that shy demeanor, and maybe it was Trent’s boredom speaking or his exhaustion, but he really, really wanted to see more of it, that untamed ferocity and art.

 

Biting his lip and turning over to lay on his back once again, Trent felt a coy grin form at his lips as he started thinking about him all over again, those dark eyes, shy one moment, then wild the next. He was so tall as well; he towered over Trent when they greeted each other for the first time, and for some reason, Trent found that oddly alluring and appealing. He found him alluring with those eyes and those pretty plump lips and fuck, those _cheekbones for days_.

 

Fuck. He was hard now and hadn’t expected it until he felt the tightening in his jeans. And what a perfect time too. Chris wasn’t home yet and wouldn’t be for another hour. Trent palmed himself through his jeans and promptly moaned. Frantically, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and slid them off his legs, kicking them to the side of the bed. Trent gasped once the cold air hit his exposed cock, and then he sighed as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, feeling that warm pleasurable wave surge through his stomach and hit his groin. Another moan broke from his lips louder this time, and he began pumping and stroking himself up and down, brushing his thumb over the slit and bucking his hips up into his hand repeatedly, bringing himself closer and closer over the fucking edge. When he felt himself reaching the very tip however, he suddenly stopped, chest heaving, small sounds erupting from his throat. Quickly he removed his shirt and slowly began pleasuring himself again, teasing himself and rubbing at his nipples just to make himself whimper and whine in lust.

 

Precum had started leaking out of the head, and Trent took some with the tip of his finger and brought it to his lips, gently sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue. When that finger was nice and wet, Trent raised his hips and tentatively rubbed his hole, ushering out another high moan when he pushed in. Slowly, he curled and straightened that finger inside of him, dicking into his other hand at the same time and reaching as far as he could with his finger so he could find that spot that would make him see stars. He finally found it when he slid another finger in and instantly cried out as he continued to pleasure himself, feeling an intense heat wash over him that only brought him closer.

 

Trent kept the tips of his fingers at that sweet spot and incessantly brushed over it, reeling at the waves of ecstasy and keening loudly since he was so goddamn close. Brian entered his mind again and all he had to think about was his own fingers being replaced with his long, slender ones, his long hair brushing his neck as he kissed him, those eyes staring into his own as he pleasured him. Trent practically screamed as he came all over his stomach and chest. His hips undulated wildly as he rode it out, and then he slowed to shudders as his orgasm left him with remaining sparks of pleasure. Rubbing his chest, Trent scooped up a bit of cum with his free hand, still gently fingering himself with the other and tasted himself, moaning loudly.

 

_God, I’m such a fucking slut._

The salty, bittersweet taste of himself met his tongue, and Trent began to wonder what Brian may taste like as well, suddenly longing to find out. He wondered what he would think of him if he knew that Trent harbored some feelings of some kind towards him. There was definitely a growing attraction when they first met one another. After he removed his fingers from himself, Trent found he still thought about that tall, lanky, wild, adorable young man while he washed up in the shower. If he had the chance to see him again, he would take it.

 

_Still a fucking slut._

 

Whatever the case, Trent found himself smiling widely at the thought of seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short this time, but who doesn't love slutty Trent content?


	3. Prompt #3: Bloodplay- Sucking Til the Blood Won't Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little gross for some people, so if you don't like blood, don't read. 
> 
> I'm disgusting, everyone. I thought you knew that by now.

“Shit man, I don’t know what happened,” Trent mumbled, turning this way and that as he and Danny inspected the wound on his thigh. Blood had already started to seep out of it, most of it smeared and stained on his pale skin.

 

“I don’t know either,” Danny shook his head and grinned, “but this isn’t the worst I’ve seen. You’ve mangled yourself far better than this.”

 

Trent grinned back and flipped him off before swiftly walking to the dressing room in the back to clean himself up. He expected Brian to be there and wasn’t surprised when he saw him sitting on the floor with his back against the foot of the couch. Brian turned his head to face him and gaped a little when he noticed the obvious cut on his thigh.

 

With a smirk, he remarked, “Well, this is a first. It’s usually normal when _I_ cut myself on stage.”

 

Trent waved his hand at him dismissively and slumped down on the couch over him. “It was an accident.”

 

Brian stared at the cut for a long moment, watching the blood ooze from Trent’s leg and marveling at the dark red color that so greatly contrasted with the perfect whiteness of his skin. He didn’t even realize he had licked his lips until Trent nudged him back to reality and eyed him questioningly. Brian blinked and looked up, shifting his weight so that he was just a ways away from the cut and the blood.

 

“Like something you see?” Trent asked, almost in an accusing tone. When Brian met his eyes though, he caught a slightly amused gleam behind the green irises and nearly smiled in relief.

 

Brian shrugged noncommittally and replied, “Sure” in a flat voice. Untying the laces of Trent’s boots, he gently pulled off both of them before planting a quick kiss to his calf. Trent could tell he was desperately trying to avoid the impending subject. He noticed the dangerous curiousness of his dark eyes from before and smirked to himself, wondering if seeing him hurt like this actually interested him that much. More than interested him…

 

To prove his point, Trent began rubbing at the mess on his thigh a little teasingly so that Brian noticed it. Apparently, his little plan seemed to work in riling him up, and Brian snatched his hand away quickly, touching at the wound gingerly himself.

 

“Stop that! You’ll make it bleed more.” Brian instantly stopped as well as soon as he felt the tiny drops of blood meet his fingers, warm and wet, almost like the inside of Trent’s mouth. Fuck. He stared hard at the red on his hand and then slowly brought his fingers to his lips. Trent watched him closely and had to do a double take.

 

He watched him lap at the blood hesitantly and shifted restlessly in his seat. “What are you doing?” The question alone sounded more like a statement dripping with concern and slight judgment than being an actual question.

 

Brian’s eyes flashed up at Trent. Was he blushing? “I just want to know what it tastes like,” he murmured softly, kind of unsure of his own words at first.

 

Trent blinked once, his mind flooding with questions and a million jabbing thoughts that screamed _This is so fucking wrong. What the fuck is he trying to pull this time? What are you- no. Don’t you fucking dare open your goddamn-_ And then he spoke up just barely above a whisper.

 

“Let me have a taste.”

 

It was Brian’s turn to blink once and stare. “Are you telling me you’ve never licked at a bloody hangnail or an open scab?” he pressed. But he leaned in closer, remnants of Trent’s blood still on his lips when he licked it from his long fingers. With his knees, he nudged Trent’s thigh’s apart, dug his fists on either side of where he sat on the couch, and moved in so that his face was just barely a few centimeters away from Trent’s face. Trent’s heart gave a light thump and all traces of his shit-eating grin were gone as he stared back into Brian’s wild, piercing eyes, one with the contact in and the other a sinister dark.

 

Before he knew what the fuck he was doing, Trent’s lips met Brian's full ones, and he stuck his tongue out, licking at the smeared blood. Of course he knew what his blood tasted like, but tasting it off Brian was something else entirely and he felt a surge of adrenaline like a lightning bolt run through his body. Brian huffed out a breath into Trent’s mouth, shocked that this was even happening and Trent was letting it. He felt his lips move against his mouth in reply to his earlier question, and a shudder ran up and down his spine.

 

“’Course I have,” Trent muttered. “Just not like this. I’m humoring you. What are you going to do now?”

 

Trent wanted something else, Brian realized, and of course he was going to give it to him, but he knew this was going to be a fair trade as well, and he wanted more.

 

Instinctively, Brian glanced down at the obvious bulge in Trent’s short shorts and kneaded it a little, earning a pleased hiss in reply. That smirk Trent knew all too well formed at his plump lips smeared in bright red lipstick, and Brian leaned in for another sloppy kiss just to get more of that metallic taste back into his willing mouth. From there he left a messy red trail down Trent’s jaw and neck, moving his shirt up and brushing his fingers against his chest before pressing wet kisses along his ribs and tummy, going further downward.

 

“Brian…” Trent whined in a needy voice higher than his normal one.

 

Brian grinned at what he heard and slowly popped the button of his shorts, sliding the zipper down with just one finger. “Damn, it seems like you wanted to do _something_ tonight,” Brian began in a teasing tone. “You know I can’t resist you in those black panties.”

 

“Fuck you,” Trent mumbled, raising his arms over the back of the couch. “Can you just call them underwear?” He ignored Brian’s chuckle and turned his head to the side, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Also hurry the fuck up. I fucking stink and need a shower.”

 

“Hmm… I think I’ll take my dear, sweet time,” Brian mused as he pulled Trent’s dick out of his underwear and shorts, relishing his tiny squeal at being exposed. Brian groaned inwardly and ran his fingers up the underside of Trent’s shaft, pressing it against his stomach and rubbing it casually. He watched Trent’s reaction with a small smile and continued, ushering more small moans from him. Taking his hand off his cock for minute, Brian left lingering kisses down Trent’s thigh until he reached the still bleeding cut. “May I?” he asked, and Trent just stared with large eyes, unresponsive, just attentive. Brian moved down anyway and flicked his tongue out, lapping at the blood that dripped from the wound.

 

“God, you’re fucking disgusting,” he heard Trent murmur and looked up for a moment to meet his gaze. Trent wasn’t disgusted in the slightest though; he merely grinned down at him, lust glazed over his green eyes.

 

Brian dared to lick over the wound itself and heard Trent mutter a curse as he did so. The taste of metal, iron, and sweat flooded his mouth, and he moved back to better situate himself between Trent’s thighs, promptly spitting the blood on his dick.

 

“Shit, Brian!” Trent moaned, observing the whole filthy scene, mouth hanging open while Brian’s pretty, painted lips slid over the head of his cock and moved down all the way to the base, nose hitting his pubes, eyes staring at him hungrily. Trent gulped and leaned his head back, both of his gloved hands snaking out to grip Brian’s hair.

 

Brian moved back up and released him with a pop just to catch his breath. Saliva dripped from his lower lip, and Trent caught a glimpse of his lewd appearance before he moved back down avidly. Up and down his lips moved along his shaft, practically making himself bob his head on his cock while Trent rolled his hips into his face. For a brief moment, Brian stopped just to move up and tease the head, swirling his tongue around it and forcing another shameless moan from Trent’s open mouth until he went back down greedily sucking and stroking with his tongue.

 

Trent keened and came down his throat, forgetting to warn him, but Brian swallowed it all down, smirking against his cock and fighting his gag reflex. A muffled curse broke from Trent’s lips as he bit into his gloved fist and breathed heavily through his high. Brian released him and planted a quick kiss to the head. His lipstick was thoroughly smeared by now, and he stood up casually, adjusting his lip ring with his tongue and licking at Trent’s excess cum from his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” he said, bluntly patting Trent on his head and moving towards the bathroom to wash himself off a little. “Thanks for that. Now you can go take a shower.”

 

Trent’s eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance and confusion, and his gaze followed him as he too got off the couch to undress. “Don’t you want to get off too?”

 

Brian peaked his head from the bathroom entrance, wash cloth in hand as he wiped the lipstick and cum from his face and flashed Trent a quick grin. “You can pay me back later.” His eyes fluttered to that cut again, and Trent caught him.

 

“You get off on seeing me bleed, don’t you?” The corners of Trent’s mouth twitched slightly and he crossed his arms, not caring at all if he was completely naked in front of him.

 

Brian simply shrugged and went back to cleaning himself. That didn’t stop him from fantasizing all the ways he could have Trent that involved blood. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to see him covered head to toe in it! That would be a pretty sight to see, and he’d fuck his cute ass raw, calling him his pretty little dead boy as he drove into him.

 

 _Christ, Brian…_ he chastised himself and quickly snapped his head to the side as Trent entered the bathroom as well, turning on the shower head and getting under the water as it hit his sweaty body.

 

“Don’t get any ideas, Brian,” he spoke up randomly while he washed himself.

 

“What?” Brian shot back defensively. Then he flashed him one of his signature grins again. “Blood, sweat, and jizz, Trent. That’s what you’re made of, and I love every bit of you.”

 

Trent scoffed but smiled a little while he rinsed his hair. “You really are disgusting.”

 

“So are you.”

 

Trent didn’t deny it.


	4. Prompt #4: Chastity- God Couldn't Make Someone as Filthy as You

“Fucking whore.”

 

Trent whined.

 

“You don’t deserve any of what I’m giving to you, cunt,” Brian hissed, crooking his finger harshly and making that _fucking bitch_ scream.

 

Trent found himself in quite the most humiliating position. He was sprawled across Brian’s lap, bent over his knee, white t-shirt raised, exposing his back, and jeans, belt, underwear- all of it pushed down to his ankles, exposing his bear ass. Brian remained fully clothed and comfortable as he leered down at Trent’s vulnerable form, giving his ass cheeks a good squeeze with his free hand and continuing to explore inside of him with the other, that one, long, slender finger still shoving its way into Trent up to the hilt.

 

“How many goddamn times do I need to tell you that the only lips that should be kissing your ass are mine and only mine?” Brian sighed, frustrated this time.

 

“We were j-just talking, Brian,” Trent began in a soft voice laced with arousal and degradation until Brian pulled his finger out up to the tip and then pushed back in even more roughly than the first time.

 

“Bullshit. You need a tongue to talk with, don’t you? And his tongue was way too far up your ass.”

 

“That’s not…” Trent promptly moaned as soon as he felt that finger crook and curl inside of him a little deeper.

 

Brian hummed while he rubbed his ass with his free hand. “I don’t fucking care if he sucks your dick to play guitar for your fucking band,” he purred in a softer voice. “I know what you’ve been doing. You’re mine, Reznor. Mine.” Fuck, he wished he could stick two fingers inside of him just to give him more friction and watch him squirm beneath his gaze, but he had something else in mind and quite frankly didn’t want to give him what he wanted.

 

“Does he have a big dick?”

 

Trent turned sharply as much as he could to look up at Brian incredulously. “Brian, please, he-“

 

A firm smack to his ass shut his mouth immediately, and a slight squeal erupted from the back of his throat at the sting.

 

“Does Robin have a big dick?” Brian asked a bit more sternly. “I mean, I’ve only sucked it once, but couldn’t really tell because, you know, stage lights.” He waved his hand dismissively and smirked. “I just want to know if he can fill you up as good as I do. If he can make you feel…” Brian found a certain spot inside of Trent that he knew all too well and rubbed the tip of his finger over it teasingly. “…so fucking good. Just like this.” Trent moaned loudly and wiggled on Brian’s lap so he could balance the pleasure he was giving him with the throbbing of his growing cock.

 

“Oh fuck…” Trent murmured with a squeak, and Brian watched in surprise as he began literally rutting against his lap, desperate to get himself off. Brian had to stare in amusement for a little bit, grinning at his fucking need, at how horny he was. But then he remembered why he was doing this and smirked.

 

“Stop that,” he reprimanded him with another slap to his ass for effect. Trent whined but he ignored it, enjoying his suffering. “Still think I’m gonna let you get off, you fucking slut?”

 

“Oh please, Brian, please, please, please…”

 

“And quit fucking begging and just fucking listen for once.” Now Brian held the whip, held all the power over him, and Trent was going to listen to every word. “I think you need to be punished. You know, for being such a goddamn whore?” Trent cried out as he slipped another finger inside of him, stretching and stroking his insides, visibly past his limit. “Mmm… You feel that? I know just how to make you scream for me. I know just how to make you _come_.”

 

“Oh, god…” Trent was over the edge, so ready to release if Brian would just touch his cock, fuck him, anything, but he did nothing and only chuckled at his obvious distress.

 

Snorting a little with a wide grin, Brian removed his fingers and casually wiped them on Trent’s shirt, giggling at his whimpers of protest. “Aww, you gonna come?” he taunted. “You were so close, weren’t you?” Brian shrugged and pulled Trent off his lap, proceeding to pull up his pants and straighten his shirt. He noticed Trent watching him closely, confused and he glanced up with sly smile. “Well, you’re just going to have to wait.”

 

“For how long?” Brian couldn’t believe he actually heard him whine.

 

Licking his lips, he replied simply, “Until I feel like it.”

 

Trent stared at him shocked until his expression grew smug for a bit. Like he was thinking of getting off by himself. Like he was thinking of disobeying again, only Brian wouldn’t know. Oh, but he would.

 

“I’ll know if you’ll go behind my back, my pretty little cunt.” Brian’s lips were so close to his own, and Trent wanted them all over him. He stiffened. “Do you really want me to put you in a cock cage? I’ll only make it… _harder_ for you to obey, tease you just right.” Trent shuddered. “Let’s go for a week, huh?”

 

Groaning in frustration, Trent spat a clear, defiant “fuck you”.

 

Brian shrugged again. “A month then. With the cock cage.”

 

_God, he hated that bitch._


	5. Prompt #5: Gunplay- Do You Love Your Guns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, all of this is consensual and only for play. 
> 
> If it still bothers you however, do not read it.

_Click._

 

Trent fucking loved this. He really did. But for now, he screwed his face into an expression of pure and total horror, just to give Brian a little show along with his own. What else could be done when he had a loaded gun pointed in his face?

 

“That’s it, baby doll,” Brian droned in a low growl, ignoring Trent’s feigned pleas for mercy. He had to admit, though; Trent really knew how to play up the theatrics. He used to be a theater nerd after all. “Up against the wall. Now.”

 

Trent had no choice obviously, and he found himself getting backed up against the wall of his living room of Le Pig (quite a fitting place actually to be pulling these risky stunts), directed and cornered by the end of Brian’s gun. Brian didn’t know how he got himself to tremble like that. Fuck, it felt so real, and he couldn’t deny that Trent playing victim with him like this was really turning him on. The twitch in his pants told him so, and he groaned inwardly as Trent cowered beneath his dark gaze and his loaded weapon.

 

“Please, sir…” Trent murmured pathetically. “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

_Fuck._ Brian would have come right then and there if he could. Instead, he waved the gun at Trent, indicating his ripped jeans and plain white t-shirt. “I want those off,” he growled. “Pants first.”

 

Trent covered his mouth, immediately stifling a sob and managed to unbuckle his belt with his free hand as he shook uncontrollably. Another surprised and frightened cry broke from his muffled lips as Brian, impatient as ever, snatched at the waistband of his jeans and yanked them down, underwear and all, exposing him from the waist down.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.”

 

Trent scrunched his face up, sniffed, and shook his hair from his eyes like he was desperately trying not to cry and tugged at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head. Brian, on the other hand, watched him closely as he did this, mouth watering as his dark eyes hungrily took in the sight of the lean muscles of his arms, shoulders, chest, and stomach. After he was completely naked in front of him, Trent tentatively looked up to face Brian, his own face red, his lower lip trembling.

 

Another wave of the gun brought in a new order. “Bedroom.”

 

Trent instantly obeyed and walked swiftly to the room down the hall, Brian close behind him with the end of the gun pressed firmly against the area between his shoulder blades.

 

“Knees.”

 

Trent dropped faster than the law of gravity and waited docilely, staring up at Brian with large eyes. The weapon pressed at the back of his head demanded he keep his head down however, and Trent stared at the carpet, hands on his knees, still making himself shake with feigned fear yet very real anticipation. He couldn’t see, but he felt a rush of cool air and caught Brian’s sweet scent as he moved to sit in front of him at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he brought the gun back around to face Trent dead on and then shoved it against his forehead, sliding it down over his nose and then settling against his lips. Trent had to open his mouth slightly at the pressure Brian was giving him with the gun.

 

“You’re probably hard, aren’t you?” Brian mused softly, studying Trent’s facial features as the cold feel of the weapon pressed into his face harder. “This thing is loaded, you know. I bet you’re fantasizing me tying you down and unloading this fucking thing in your fucking ass.”

 

Groaning involuntarily at that, Trent closed his eyes and snuck his tongue out to slightly lick at the gun, eyes heavily lidded as he kept his gaze on Brian, who sucked in a sharp breath at this scene.

 

“Open up, baby doll.”

 

Trent complied but not without a choking noise of protest. Brian only chuckled and pushed the gun inside his ready mouth, lazily fucking it in and out, finger dangerously close to the trigger. Trent’s rush of adrenaline surged through his entire body and he shivered mostly in lust. “Suck it like you’re sucking me off, pretty slut,” Brian urged, suddenly sounding needy. A shameless moan escaped Trent’s lips around the weapon, and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking loudly and making Brian groan at the second twitch in his pants. He watched Trent close his eyes and continue to mouth at the gun, licking and sucking and teasing it like it exactly was Brian’s own cock. He couldn’t help but stare in awe however as Trent began using both hands to please himself, pulling and stroking his dick and making pretty noises against the weapon in his mouth.

 

It was so fucking lewd; Brian couldn’t think of anything kinkier.

 

It wasn’t long before Trent’s hand sped up on his length, and he came all over himself, some splattering Brian’s pants, some on his knees. Brian gasped at the display and watched Trent shudder and moan, falling away from the gun and clutching his manhood as he milked himself through it.

 

Putting the gun into safety and setting it down, Brian hauled Trent up, who was visibly breathing heavily, and wrapped him in his arms. “You okay, man?” he asked hesitantly. “I didn’t do anything you didn’t want to do?”

 

Trent shook his head wordlessly. “No… no, you didn’t but… I thought you were going to fuck me with it?”

 

Brian blinked once at him and almost laughed. “ _Fuck_ , Trent, you kinky bitch.”


	6. Prompt #6: Boot Kink- Big Black Boots

Trent removed his shirt and fell on his back on the side of the unmade bed with a heavy, exhausted sigh. He was sweaty (some of it was probably spit to be honest- fangirls were nuts), and his feet ached something awful with the press of the leather of the boots he had on. He almost whined at how much pain his feet were in but had lost all energy to even bother sitting up and removing them.

 

He almost managed to let his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment until he heard the door shut and soft footsteps move closer to where he lay. Fingertips met his skin and stroked, and then warm, large hands splayed over his chest while he stirred, eyes blinking open and adjusting to the dark figure leaning over him. Long, ebony strands of hair tickled his neck, and Trent found himself staring into the piercing eyes of Brian. He was shirtless as well and his eyelids were swathed in dark eye shadow while his painted mouth twitched to form a pleased smirk at having successfully woken him up.

 

“When you make yourself as irresistible as this,” Brian hissed in his ear, “it becomes much more difficult for me to keep my hands off of you.”

 

Trent almost smiled at this and looked smug as he fold his arms behind his head and responded with, “Good. Then you can help me take everything off. Too exhausted to do it myself.”

 

Brian snorted and chuckled at his invitation, shaking his head slightly and muttering, “You spoiled bitch.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow and smirking, Trent retorted with, “Yeah, but you’ll do it anyway.” At this, one gloved hand pulled his hair out of his face and the other reached down to grope his own manhood, giving Brian a little show to persuade him.

 

Brian only blinked, shrugged, and went to work, ignoring Trent’s slight sexual advances and pulling off his gloves one at a time. The shorts took him longer on purpose, and Trent couldn’t help but shiver at Brian’s touch ghosting over the skin of his hips and thighs as he pulled the bit of clothing down and off of him completely. Then he stopped, and Trent sat up impatiently on his elbows to figure out why he had suddenly decided to quit playing with him. Goddamit, he wanted more, and all Brian was doing was looking at his fucking boots.

 

“Please…” Trent whined a little too loudly. “Brian, take them off.”

 

The man in between his legs at this point only grinned and shook his head, humming thoughtfully. “No, I don’t think I will. I like these on you. They are mine, but you look so positively sinful in them.”

 

With the way he was caressing his calves with those boots on him, Trent began to wonder how much he liked them on him. His thoughts were only interrupted once Brian began kissing down Trent’s inner thighs while he continued to stroke his calves through the boots.

 

Trent groaned inwardly as he watched Brian from the top of the bed. “Someone’s got a kink…” he murmured, grinning a little.

 

Brian was lost too much in Trent’s legs and the boots to even care about the remark. “You have no fucking idea.” And that’s when Trent got the idea.

 

“Lick them then.”

 

Brian’s face flashed upwards so he could look at the man lying on the bed in only his underwear and boots. His mouth twitched a little at the demand, but he waited for Trent’s confirmation, the corners of a cunning smile running over his face.

 

Trent eyed Brian in return and repeated himself, this time with the hint of lust in his husky voice. “Lick them.”

 

The smile was apparent on Brian’s face, and he kept his dark eyes focused on Trent while he bent down closer and closer to the leather boots that ran all the way up to his knees. Trent couldn’t believe it as he watched him lave his tongue slowly, so slowly along the underside of his calf. The curling and straightening of his tongue was mesmerizing to Trent, who found himself wanting more of the action.

 

“That’s right…” he muttered under his breath, trying to suppress a moan and failing miserably when Brian’s tongue met the soft flesh behind his knee. “Lick them clean.”

 

Brian hummed against the leather and continued to lick and even leave wet, open-mouthed kisses down both of the boots, moving up one and then going to the other and moving down from there.

 

Trent could only gape at the scene, feeling himself grow hot at what Brian was doing to him, the ultimate tease. “Yeah, you like licking my boots,” he practically moaned. “You love touching me like this, worshipping me.” The bulge in his underwear was more than noticeable by now, and Brian stared at it for a moment before leaning forward and laving that warm, wet muscle up his erection through the black fabric. This sudden lewd gesture startled Trent so much that all he could do was sit up and squeal.

 

Brian on the other hand was having fun as usual. Nothing gave him more pleasure than seeing Trent all wound up like this, so ready to unwind and unravel before him as soon as he gave him what he wanted. But those boots… That was something else entirely, and Brian often found himself fantasizing fucking Trent in those boots, just those boots. He fantasized plenty of other things as well that involved those boots, imagining that soft leather rubbing up and down against his dick. The very thought made him release a low growl of need that Trent immediately heard.

 

“Shit, you’re loving this too much,” he remarked and fell back against the bed.

 

“Mmm…” Brian agreed with that noncommittal noise. “You can do whatever you want to me in these goddamn things.”

 

Trent raised a brow as he gazed at the ceiling while Brian continued to kiss him. “Anything?”

 

Brian groaned almost impatiently. “I swear, anything,” he declared, rubbing at the leather on his knees thoughtfully. “You could kick me in the dick in those fucking boots and I’d come on the spot.”

 

“Seriously?!” Trent sat up fully and looked him dead in the eye. “You’re not joking.”

 

Smirking and looking a little smug at Trent’s obvious growing excitement, Brian gave his thighs a quick squeeze and stood up, stretching his legs and running a hand through his long, dark hair. “You can kick me in the dick,” he offered, “but maybe another time when your feet aren’t aching.” He flashed him a wide grin and gave him a quick peck on the lips despite Trent’s obvious pout at not being able to do it now. Jeez, the fucker really wanted to kick him in the crotch for some reason.

 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Trent grumbled, kicking his boots to the floor and falling against the bed with a huff.

 

“Well, you can take it out on my cock later,” Brian said, laughing at Trent’s middle finger and leaving him exhausted, hard, and thoroughly teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up?


	7. Prompt #7: Omorashi (Piss fic)- I Meant Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a piss fic if you missed the title and all I can say is that if you don't like it or piss makes you squeamish or just grossed out, don't read. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy reading about these two dirty goth boys.

Trent woke up that morning with a familiar ache in his groin and knew that he would piss his pants if he didn’t reach the bathroom sooner. He sat up wiping the sleep carelessly from his eyes and stretched his tired limbs, occasionally cracking his spine and letting out a pleased sigh. Once he got out of bed, he shivered at the cool air that hit his skin and shuffled to the door to get to the bathroom just to relieve himself. He didn’t expect who would be on the other side when he finally did.

 

Brian looked up from inspecting his painted black nails and flashed Trent one of his award winning spooky grins. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he droned.

 

Trent rolled his eyes and tried to gently but insistently shove him to the side so he could get to the latrine. “Come on, move. I gotta piss, man!”

 

Raising his eyebrows a bit, Brian blinked and his grin only got wider. He stayed right where he was, barring Trent from getting past him, quite enjoying himself as he watched how desperate he was just to take a leak. Brian clicked his tongue disapprovingly and crossed his arms, cocking his hip against the doorframe and holding a leg out to block his way.

 

“Well, that’s not how we greet each other in the mornings, now is it?”

 

Trent gave a loud huff and flashed him the bird. “This,” he said exasperated, “this is how we greet each other. Now move.” He attempted to get by him again but only failed miserably, releasing an exaggerated frustrated noise that was almost music to Brian’s ears. He almost laughed aloud thinking of Trent stomping his foot next, if anything. “C’mon!” Trent dragged out the last word ending it in something of a whine. “What? You want me to piss on you? Is that it?”

 

Brian could only grin as he let himself into Trent’s bedroom, closing the door behind him softly. What the fuck was he doing- _locking it?!_ Sure enough, Brian turned around quite triumphantly, held up the key, and resumed his casual demeanor. “Spare key,” he stated plainly, like it was the most convenient thing in the world and tucked it into his back pocket. To answer his question, he added in an dangerously playful tone, “Don’t give me any ideas, Trent.” Slumping in a lone chair in the corner of the room, he eyed Trent, who stood there only in his thin t-shirt and underwear and gestured for him to come closer, patting his lap.

 

“Want the key?” he teased.

 

Trent pursed his lips together and reluctantly drew nearer, letting out a surprised yelp when Brian grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him down to straddle his lap.

 

“Brian…” Trent practically begged, involuntarily placing his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. “Man, I need to pee!”

 

“Then do it.”

 

The short statement caught him completely off guard. Trent sputtered before he could form an actual sentence. “Wh- What… No!”

 

Brian snorted, amused and merely replied, “Then hold it in.” He stretched and yawned, looking very much like a cat, a very bored yet cunning cat. “You won’t last long.”

 

A small whimper escaped Trent’s throat _especially_ when Brian softly placed his hands on his hips, rubbing small circles into them. At any other time, Trent would have melted at the touch, but he was stiff and on edge, and the only thing those fingers did on his flesh was urge him on the brink of release.

 

“Your choice, baby boy.” Brian could only smile and continued his gesture, relishing the way Trent’s breath hitched when he began to press harder into his skin. “I mean you’ve pissed on your band mates before, right?”

 

“D-damn it, Brian!” Trent let out in a strangled voice and practically keened when Brian nudged his thighs farther apart on his lap. That did not help _at all_. Trent squirmed slightly on top of him, and his face screwed up into an expression of discomfort. Fuck, he just wanted to relieve himself, but there was no way in hell he was going to let go all over Brian. No way… “Fuck!” he let out an abrupt moan that turned into a whine.

 

Brian’s hand had snuck up and splayed over his tummy, raising the hem of his shirt as he did so, just so he could explore more of his smooth skin. It was when he pressed firmly against his stomach that Trent squealed and writhed more, gripping Brian’s shoulders and struggling to push away from him, but he held him tight and smirked at his distress. Trent cursed more and stiffened completely, desperately trying to hold back, but Brian’s large hand on his abdomen definitely wasn’t helping.

 

“We can keep playing this game,” Brian sighed, disinterested as he began gently rubbing his stomach, pressing slightly while he did and ushering more squeaks and whimpers from Trent’s lips. “Or you can just…”

 

Brian stopped immediately and looked down automatically as soon as he felt a feeling of wet, warmth envelope over his pants. His gaze traveled back to Trent, who’s eyes had rolled back and eyelids fluttered as he let go. As soon as he knew what he was doing however, he jumped and stared at Brian, his face going red with embarrassment, beet red. If he wanted to hold back, he couldn’t because Brian kept pressing and pressing and rubbing until he had completely relieved himself. After all that, Trent’s underwear was thoroughly soaked and he shifted uncomfortably on Brian’s lap almost pouting at him, which, Brian had to be honest, he absolutely loved.

 

“Happy now, you little piss baby?” Brian taunted in a soft voice.

 

Trent only nodded, still blushing and removed himself from his lap as soon as he released him. He walked a little awkwardly now that his underwear was all wet. Brian chuckled at this and stood up as well. “You’re so cute when you’re all wound up.” He tossed him the key. “Bet you loved pissing all over me.”

 

Trent shot him a glare before grabbing a pair of pants and clean underwear. “Well, I could always piss on your head.”


	8. Prompt #8: Humiliation- Fuck You, Use You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to explain a little bit about this chapter, Trent and Brian will be in a Dom/Sub relationship. The things that Brian does to him are only a part of a contract that most doms and subs have together, and it is his way of straightening Trent out when he is a "bad boy". It is not abusive. It is merely a part of a certain sexual lifestyle that two people agree upon. 
> 
> Obviously, this isn't real, but if this lifestyle bothers you, don't read it. 
> 
> Here's some more dirty goth boy content.

“How many times.”

 

It was not even a question, more like a statement that held such a dark edge. Trent could only blink and gulp, and he stared into Brian’s dark eyes that pierced intensely into his own.

 

Brian was livid. More than livid. He was seething a quiet rage, and if looks could kill, Trent would be a red stain on the wall with the glare he sent in his direction. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak after that. He just waited until Trent would answer him, if he could even come up with a good fucking excuse for rubbing one out _behind his back_. Trent could only stutter.

 

“B-Brian… Be-before you think the worst, let me explain. I- I…”

 

“Did I fucking say you could address me by my real name?” Brian snapped instantly, trying _so damn hard_ to remain calm. “I swear to God, Trent, you better come up with a goddamn good excuse for what I just walked in on, and you better do it with actual sentences because I have no patience right now for this incessant babbling of yours. Now answer the fucking question, you fucking whore. How. Many. Times. Did. You. Fucking. Come.”

 

Fuck, Trent didn’t want to be punished. He knew he’d been bad. He knew he’d fucked up, and he was past the point of no return now, but the way Brian looked at him, so angry and even _disappointed,_ Trent couldn’t help but look down in shame.

 

“T-two…”

 

He heard Brian click his tongue and snapped his head up immediately to stare at him. Brian’s eyes were narrowed to mere slits at him, and Trent nearly shivered. “You fucking slut,” he growled. “You have no fucking idea how angry I am at you right now. It’s what I’m going to do with you that I’m trying to figure out.” Trent’s heart gave a light thump at that, and he cringed openly, waiting for his sentence. Granted, most of the time he loved when Brian punished him. The raw pain that went with the pleasure, the sting in his ass, the kick to his balls, the denial just before he was about to come, but this time, he didn’t just speak out of turn at his dom or tease him. He disobeyed a direct order and boy, was he going to get it.

 

The order came, and Trent jumped out of his thoughts to listen attentively and with boiling anxiety within the pit of his stomach.

 

“Take your sorry ass downstairs to the basement and prepare yourself,” Brian demanded darkly, not even glancing his way but instead staring intently at his chipped black nail polish. “When I come down, I had better find you naked and lying on your stomach on the floor, hands behind your back. Disobey and that’ll be ten, understood?”

 

Trent managed to gulp for the five thousandth time, but his mouth was way too dry at this point. He nodded and got up from the bed until he heard Brian clearing his throat. When he looked up, the man dressed all in black was staring at him incredulously.

 

“Fucking address me properly when I ask you something, whore,” he growled, the tone deep and dangerous.

 

“Y-yes, Mr. M-Manson.”

 

Downstairs in their little “sex dungeon”, Trent wasted no time in removing his shirt, pants, and underwear and got down on the floor on his hands and knees, lowering himself so that he was flat on his stomach with his hands clasped behind him. The cold feeling of the floor left him shivering a little, and he waited nervously for his dom to make it downstairs as the anxiety made him tremble even more.

 

Footsteps pounded down the stairs, and the hairs on the back of Trent’s neck stood on end when he heard Brian’s muffled voice on the other side. “…pretty goddamn slut…” “…this’ll be the last time he ever fucking disobeys me…” “…wants to hump like a dog? I’ll treat him like a fucking dog…” And then he reached the bottom of the stairs, slowing his steps and staring at Trent like he was some sort of meal he couldn’t wait to devour. As soon as Trent laid eyes on him, he quickly faced downward as to look more vulnerable. Brian appreciated that but not enough it seemed.

 

“Lift up your head for me,” he ordered in a flat tone.

 

Trent did as he was told only to feel Brian’s large, warm hands brush his hair away from the nape of his neck and something rough and made of leather press against his throat. He swallowed and knew exactly what it was as it was fastened around his neck securely.

 

“Mr. Manson…”

 

Brian hushed him sharply and after a few brief moments, Trent heard a small click and then felt a firm but not harsh tug at his neck. Brian had put a fucking _leash_ on him.

 

“Walk, doggy,” came the next demand.

 

Trent got up on his hands and knees and began to obey, his face going slightly red at the position he was in. How fucking humiliating, but he knew he deserved it for being such a naughty, disobedient sub. Brian’s next chosen words only made him feel worse yet slightly turned on.

 

“This is how it’s going to be,” Brian droned, giving another yank to the leash, making Trent feel it. “If you’re going to rut like an animal, I’m going to treat you and fuck you like an animal.” Biting his lip a little and watching Trent crawl around like this, Brian shifted to the side and nudged the toe of his boot against Trent’s balls. After that, he heard exactly what he wanted to hear. Trent mewled at the touch and rolled his ass back slightly. Brian knew then what to do next, and Trent screamed in pain-filled pleasure at the swift kick to his backside that connected to his manhood.

 

_That’s right. I’ll make that fucking bitch scream for me again. He’ll learn._

Brian smirked. “Like that?” he teased, reaching down to grope what was between his legs and forcing a moan out of him. “Damn, seems like you do. Want me to punish you again?” Trent could only nod wildly, making Brian chuckle at the sight before slamming his boot into his balls for a second time.

 

“F-fuck, Mr. Manson!” Trent cried, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the throbbing from both the pain and the pleasure that the blow inflicted on him. He was fully hard now.

 

Brian huffed and looked smug as he circled him. “You look just like a bitch in heat,” he remarked with an edge and snapped his fingers, gesturing towards the bed. “Crawl for me, bitch. I’m not letting you get off any time soon.” Trent obeyed and got up on the bed on all fours, waiting for his next order and certainly feeling like a “bitch in heat”. A large hand ran through his hair suddenly, and he leaned into the touch involuntarily until he felt the leash and collar pull his head back. The hand that was in his hair went to the small of his back now, and Trent realized that Brian had positioned himself behind him with his erect cock already out and rubbing slowly in between his ass cheeks. Trent’s breath hitched, and a moan broke from his lips until a rough tug told him to stop.

 

“Fucking slut.”

 

Trent could only moan at that while Brian hissed in his ear and ground against him.

 

“You’re going to stay just like that while I get myself off, and don’t you dare touch yourself or I’ll grab the handcuffs and make this even more difficult for you. I’m going easy on you, bitch.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Manson,” Trent understood, and Brian hummed at his docile response.

 

Trent knew that he had been bad of course, but something pricked in the back of his mind and it felt extremely masochistic when he realized it. He couldn’t deny that Brian manhandling him like this was completely erotic, how he punished him in such creative ways, humiliating and calling him names. To be honest, each slur turned him on the more he used them and Trent realized that he didn’t mind the punishments that much; in fact, he loved the pain even if it was more than a spanking.

 

Maybe he’d disobey Brian more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like when this is all over, I may write more of this. Make a series maybe...


	9. Prompt #9: Scars- Scarred and We're Hating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a warning: this story does depict the aftermath of self-harm. Don't read if this bothers you.

Someone decided to go get him just because no one wanted to be around Brian when he was this angry, this self-destructive. Shit, Trent always thought that was his job as he stalked down the halls backstage, rounded a corner towards the showers, and came face to face with quite a sight to see. It frightened him more than he expected, and Trent found himself gaping at the mass of red that flowed with the water of the shower and went down the drain. Most of the water was stained crimson, and then Trent happened to look up into Brian’s face, full of rage and frustration.

 

“-trying to run the fucking lights myself ‘cause nobody fucking knows…”

 

Trent tried to ignore his constant ranting and complaints about the tech crew and instead let his eyes drift downward to an attendant pulling down his pants, leaving him in only his black underwear while he stood under the shower head. Brian was covered in blood, and Trent noticed the various cuts on his chest and stomach from where it flowed, still fresh and still bleeding out profusely. Quite honestly, it scared him, that much blood, the self-mutilation, but yet again, Brian’s yelling tore him from his inner thoughts.

 

“How hard is it? How fucking hard is it?”

 

“Brian.”

 

He didn’t hear him and continued to rant and rave while attendants and angry light crew members stormed out of the area.

 

“Brian!”

 

Finally, he decided to look at him at least, the anger still fresh and evident in his eyes while the water cascaded down on his stained and sweaty body. Instead of calming down however, he simply growled, pushed Trent to the side violently as he walked past him, and stormed off.

 

“Fuck you, Trent.”

 

Oh, so he was still mad at him, too.

 

Trent winced as his back and head hit the wall from when he shoved him and sprinted after Brian, who made himself busy kicking walls and trashcans out of his way with angry grunts. Catching up with him, Trent grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him despite knowing full well that he may get punched in the face or kicked in the dick.

 

“This way, asshole,” he muttered and pulled him to the front so that he could lead him to a room where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Brian shot him a dirty look but surprisingly didn’t lash out like Trent expected. Instead he huffed loudly and walked inside, standing in the center of the room and eyeing Trent warily while the latter rummaged through bags for first-aid supplies. It wasn’t the blood that bothered him; it was the fact that Brian would even do such a thing that left a sinking feeling in the pit of Trent’s stomach. Sure, he would often take the stage with the thought of self-destruction prominent in his mind and maybe there would be times where flying into a sea of wild, bloodthirsty, writhing bodies seemed like a fantastic idea, but the thought of using his own hands to make himself bleed, right in front of that judgmental mob…

 

Trent shook his head and grabbed what he needed. “Go lie down. I’ll be right there.”

 

Brian stared for a moment, just stared, noticing how unnerved Trent obviously was in all of this, sighed brusquely, and lay back on the couch, covering his eyes with his arms and starting to feel the sting of his wounds. The couch shifted after a long period of awkward silence, and Brian felt his thighs getting moved apart while Trent positioned himself in between them, hydrogen peroxide, gauze, and tape in hand.

 

Taking a towel first, Trent began to dutifully wipe the excess blood from Brian’s chest, eyes focused on his task and mouth set in a firm, grim line. “This may sting a little,” he mumbled and before he could brace himself in time, Brian felt something getting poured on his chest that stung outrageously and made him bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

 

“It’s your own damn fault, you big baby,” Trent said a little louder this time, drying him off and ripping off gauze to begin patching him up. “God, why the fuck do you do this to yourself?”

 

Brian lowered his arms to glance down at him and almost sneered without thinking. “What, so you’ve never thought about doing it yourself?”

 

Trent shot him a glare but kept working, almost wishing he could punch his lights out for even saying it. Brian continued watching him after that, slightly regretting what he said. Trent made no other sign that it bothered him and finally finished his task of cleaning and tending to him, hesitantly fingering at the fresh bandages along Brian’s chest and abdomen. Brian shivered at the touch and sat up on his elbows, studying Trent and the way his hands continued to explore his work along his body.

 

The touches were soft, and Brian couldn’t help but admit that the feel of Trent’s hands on him felt so good, almost like he was trying to mask the pain of his self-harm through this sudden random loving act.

 

“I know you won’t promise me that you’ll never do it again,” Trent muttered and for a split second, he looked like he wanted to say more but he didn’t and left Brian wondering what it was until his lips met his mutilated flesh.

 

Brian sucked in a breath, and his mouth fell open at this sudden display of affection. “Trent…” but the latter shushed him and resumed kissing his chest and middle, focusing on the cuts and placing his hands underneath him at the small of his back.

 

“Just let me make you feel good at least,” Trent murmured between kisses and moved downward, kissing his naval and then leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses at his hips that forced a small moan out of Brian that he didn’t intend. But fuck, his lips were so soft, and soon the pleasure began to outweigh the pain he himself had inflicted as soon as Trent began to use his tongue, gently laving it along his skin, dipping into his naval teasingly and running it over his hipbones with a strange adoration that made Brian’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Trent…” he nearly whined when the man between his legs began to slowly remove his underwear and cast it to the side.

 

“Shh…” Trent soothed and with one last lick up his abdomen, he took him into his mouth, and Brian’s back instantly arched at the fantastic feeling of him sucking on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and swirling it around in gentle yet eager motions.

 

Brian never thought for a moment in his life that he could feel this good, never thought that anyone around him would even bother to want to make him feel good, and yet here he was at the mercy of Trent’s mouth and tongue, mewling softly when he took him in deeper. Trent stared up at him through hazy eyes and then closed them, uttering a breathy groan and hum that vibrated through Brian’s length. Brian moaned even louder this time and gripped Trent’s head, fisting his hands into his soft hair and feeling him instantaneously grasp his hips and slide his lips further down.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured just when Trent’s throat tightened around his throbbing member and his hands snaked up to stroke and caress his chest and neck. Brian leaned his head back, twitched, writhed, and came in Trent’s mouth, gasping and moaning and feeling all the air leave his lungs during his orgasm. Trent kept his lips there, allowing him to ride it out, fucking his mouth as he softly whimpered and then gradually moved them up while applying his tongue and dragging it out as long as he could. With one final kitten lick at his head, Trent wiped his mouth and moved himself up Brian’s body.

 

The latter sighed at the short, sweet kisses he left along his neck, jaw, cheeks, and nose. The kiss at his plump lips lasted much longer, though and increased in passion as he tasted himself in Trent’s mouth, on his tongue.

 

Trent broke the kiss first and averted his eyes as he sat up, reddening slightly.

 

“Maybe this will convince you?”


	10. Prompt #10: Breeding- Into You~ Deep, Deep, Deep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y'all will probably be thinking of an mpreg fic idea after this, I just know it. ;)

“Look at you taking my cock.”

 

Brian placed his large hand on Trent’s tummy, each ring on his long fingers pressing into his pale skin and sending shivers running up and down his spine as he mewled in response. The other hand gripped the back of Trent’s knee while his leg pressed against Brian’s hip, giving Brian the best angle to pound into him wildly.

 

He had him lying against the foot of the bed, pushing into him so deep that Trent’s upper body was practically hanging upside down over the edge. It gave Trent just the right amount of pleasure that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his whole body shuddering, writhing in ecstasy. For leverage, Brian’s hand on his stomach moved to his other leg while his skillful fingers rubbed circles into his white thighs. Damn, he knew just how to keep Trent on edge, begging for more. Both of them were extremely impatient that day, just waiting to bang one out, get a good fuck in before they had to go back and at least try to finish recording that goddamn album.

 

And of course, both of them could read each other’s tension. Sometimes it was directed at each other while they worked, sometimes it was directed at the other band members. Whatever it was, the tension always ended up in the bedroom during a hot, steamy hate fuck until they went right back to loving one another and temporarily forgetting the responsibilities that loomed over them.

 

Brian kept his eyes on Trent’s face the entire time while he fucked him hard into the mattress. God, he was so fucking beautiful with the way his eyelids fluttered with each thrust into him, the way his pretty pink mouth hung open in a silent moan, and fuck, the way his tongue darted out to lick at his lips before he closed them, uttering a long, guttural moan. Sweat had plastered his hair to his forehead and the sides of his face, and every inch of his body jerked when Brian’s hips bucked into him. Brian couldn’t help but groan as well, loudly, carnally.

 

“Look at you,” he growled, “taking my _big, fat, full_ cock.”

 

“Ohhh, Brian –ah!- fuck…” Trent babbled senselessly, gripping the edges of the bed, his knuckles going white.

 

“Yes,” Brian urged, his thrusts going faster, “fuck yes! That’s it… oh fuck…”

 

Trent practically whined and arched his back, urging Brian in deeper. “Fill me up,” he begged before he knew what he was doing. “Fill me up with your cock, please, Brian!”

 

“You want that?” Brian teased between gasps and thrusts, tightening his hold on Trent’s legs. Suddenly he adjusted himself on his knees so that Trent’s lower half was practically in the air while his hands went to his hips. “Yeah, you want that? Want me to fill you up with my cum? I’m so fucking hard, Trent.” The latter moaned in assent and he continued with a grin. “So full. Shit, I’ll fill you up with every bit of my cum until that’s all that’s inside of you.” A slight whine erupted from Brian’s throat before he added, “It’s like I could get you fucking pregnant or something.”

 

Trent lifted his head immediately at that comment and stammered out his reply. “Y-yeah?”

 

Brian looked into his face to study his reaction; he didn’t seem perturbed, just curious, so he went on with a slight smirk.

 

“Yeah. Get you pregnant. Fill you up with my seed. Fuck it in you deep until you’re carrying my fucking child.”

 

_Did he just fucking moan at that?_

Staring long at Trent, Brian watched the bliss and lust grow evident on his face. He _liked_ it. This slut. “Maybe when I’m done with you,” his voice deepened, “I’ll go for round two or three just in case it doesn’t work until your pussy is dripping with my cum.”

 

Trent keened at that, his head falling back while Brian slammed himself into him. The sound of skin on skin could be heard against the sounds of Trent’s small, adorable moans and Brian’s deep voice. Their bodies slapped against one another violently, and eventually Trent was begging Brian to release inside of him with breathy moans and endless pleas.

 

“C-come in my pussy,” Trent cried breathlessly, rocking back against Brian’s dick with just as much force as was given. “God, please, Brian!”

 

A chuckle reached his ears, and Brian only continued with this fantasy. He couldn’t wait until he could tease him about this later. “Yeah, gonna come in your goddamn cunt. Gonna come in that pretty pussy of yours. Fuck you open, and put a baby in you. You like the sound of that? Huh?”

 

Trent bit his lip and nodded quickly, so ready to spill his load as well all over himself and his lover above him. But Brian wasn’t done.

 

“Fuck, maybe when I unload inside of you, it’s too much, and you get a little tummy bulge, all filled up with my cum.”

 

“Jesu- sh-shit, Bri-“ A strangled noise escaped Trent’s lips as he came suddenly, spilling all over Brian’s chest and his stomach. Brian followed immediately after with a predatory growl and milked him through his orgasm, slowing his thrusts so that they were long yet hard and deep enough to continue hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Trent whimpered in his high and felt Brian pin his arms over his head while he finished, thrusting one last time until he pulled out and bending down so that he could lick Trent’s cum from his stomach.

 

Trent didn’t say anything for a few minutes, almost as if he was trying to piece together what exactly happened back there.

 

Brian spoke first with a sly smile, knowing his doubts and his possible embarrassment. “You like it when I fuck your pussy good? Maybe I will continue to not use protection, and we can really try next time.”

 

Trent turned to look at him with a darkening blush on his face. “Shut up, Brian.”


	11. Prompt #11: Cross Dressing- Devil Wants to Fuck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross dressing... and just a little bit of Trent's mommy issues.

Trent hardly turned his head or batted an eye when he heard the door open and softly close behind him. His eyes remained glued to the computer while he worked on a track; he already knew who it was anyway. Nobody else would be begging for sex at this time of day.

 

“Yes, Brian?” he asked in a flat monotone.

 

There was silence at first, and then he heard him clearing his throat softly yet insistently. With a sigh, Trent finally turned around to acknowledge him, and his eyes widened slightly.

 

“Call me Marilyn,” Brian purred with a wide grin, relishing seeing Trent trying so hard to maintain his composure. His voice was a little higher than normal, not its usual gravelly deep drone. It almost reminded Trent of “Fuck Frankie”, and he nearly laughed outright if he wasn’t marveling at the sight before him.

 

His eyes raked up Brian’s lower half beginning with his feet. He was wearing stilettos- how the hell did he even find stilettos? Unless he swiped them from a groupie or someone. His long, long legs barely covered by the skimpy black skirt of his dress were enveloped in nylon tights, and a large, hot pink feather boa hung around his broad shoulders. As for his hair, it was covered by a blonde wig that nearly hid most of his face. Trent could see he was wearing makeup, though, his eyes swathed in dark eye shadow and his lips caked on with a glossy lipstick that glittered.

 

Trent gulped. He looked striking, teasing, ready to flaunt himself in circles around Trent until the latter begged on his hands and knees. Trent was practically close to doing just that and all he could mutter was “damn”.

 

Brian or Marilyn, as he wanted him to call him, merely flashed him that signature grin again and slowly sashayed over his way. Trent caught a whiff of sweet perfume, and his nose flooded with the intoxicating scent when Brian hiked his skirt up (just to give him a little peek) and straddled him, settling down on his lap and resting his hands on his shoulders, moving in just close enough to continue to tease.

 

“I wanna have a little fun tonight, sugar,” Marilyn cooed, batting his long eyelashes for effect and tracing a slender finger down Trent’s chest.

 

Trent groaned in frustration, and his eyes kept flitting back to the computer behind him. “Brian… I have to do something about this track and-“

 

“Marilyn,” the man on top of him interrupted, correcting him and grabbed the collar of Trent’s button down, ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere. “And I don’t take no for an answer.” Trent gasped when all of a sudden he felt Marilyn’s warm, wet tongue drag up from his chest to the crest of his neck and closed his eyes with a slight moan. “Don’t say no,” Marilyn hissed. “Just say now.”

 

Something blurred Trent’s vision as well as his mind and all he could think about was satin underwear… brushing against his cock… Marilyn was grinding himself against his growing bulge mercilessly and digging his painted fingernails into his shoulders, dragging them down his chest and making him hiss in glorious pain.

 

“M-Marilyn…” Trent whined, not in reluctance as Marilyn would have guessed but in arousal. It was needy how he was nearly begging for it, and Marilyn smirked, rocking himself a little harder against him.

 

“Shh…” he soothed with a sensual air. “Gonna fuck you so good.” He chuckled, and Trent did too as he removed the boa and wrapped it at the back of his neck now, urging him to get up and walk with him, practically dragging him along.

 

Trent grinned and ran his hands up Marilyn’s thighs, pulling the skirt up with them and resting them on his hips as he was led to his bedroom. “Oh, mommy,” he groaned, feeling the boa tickle his neck as they went.

 

“Mmm…” Marilyn hummed in somewhat surprised assent yet assent all the same and decided to indulge his needs. “Mommy can fuck you real nice and slow or hard and rough, fucking you raw until you’re screaming for more.”

 

Trent bit his lip to hold back another moan. “Please,” was all he could say, failing to suppress the whimper that fell from his lips.

 

“Begging, are we?” The corners of Marilyn’s pretty, painted lips turned up in a leer at the thought of mercilessly fucking into Trent’s tight little hole. But in a dress and heels as well? That was a whole other story. And he found himself getting harder just thinking about it. “Want mommy to suck your cock first?”

 

Trent blushed when he continued to address himself in that manner and nodded, the blush turning a darker shade of red. Seconds later, he found himself on his back on the bed, the boa still around his neck, and Marilyn crawling towards him slowly, sensually, dragging out the intense wait and hiking up his skirt completely so Trent had a full frontal view of his pretty black satin panties that failed to conceal the obvious bulge of his throbbing cock.

 

“Didn’t know the infamous Michael Trent Reznor enjoyed getting fucked by a woman,” he remarked softly and in the most seductive voice he could manage. “Still wanna call me ‘mommy’?”

 

Trent couldn’t blush harder than he already was and simply nodded, shifting his position on the bed so that his legs were spread and his arms were folded behind his head.

 

Marilyn laughed lightly and batted his eyelashes at him again before blowing him a kiss and licking his painted lips. “Well, relax, baby. I’m gonna fuck the mommy issues right out of you.”


	12. Prompt #12: Overstimulation- I Feel Your Fingers in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did draw this on my art blog. ;)

Trent bit his lower lip hard and uttered a deep, long groan while his hands clawed and gripped the sheets and pillows on the bed. It was music to Brian’s ears, and he pushed his fingers in deeper. This ushered a hiss from Trent and then a drawn out sigh as every muscle in his body attempted to relax at the feeling of Brian’s fingers inside of him. Brian watched in awe of the way his body reacted to him touching him and gently crooked his fingers. Trent moaned automatically and rocked his ass back against Brian’s hand to which the former chuckled.

 

“Your ass takes my fingers good, baby doll,” Brian cooed softly and stretched them out within Trent’s tight heat, rubbing against his walls almost as if he were searching for the very thing that made Trent tick.

 

“Mmh… Brian…” Trent whined, growing restless and shifting a little on the mattress. “More.”

 

Brian chuckled and pressed a light kiss against his back before snaking his free hand out and wrapping it around Trent’s chest. The latter felt the nudge to sit up and went with Brian’s hand, getting up on his knees and resting his head, his whole body against Brian’s chest.

 

“You want more?” Brian asked in almost a teasing tone. As soon as Trent nodded in his drunken lust, he pushed a third finger in, forcing a pleasured cry from Trent’s lips. “Feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Trent squeaked, and Brian smirked, running his mouth over his neck and leaving wet, sloppy kisses against the sensitive skin. “Feels so damn good.”

 

Brian looked smug for a moment, relishing the thought that only he could make Trent Reznor feel this way and then returned his attention back to his fingers in Trent’s ass. The moans never stopped. They were soft and needy like he was just begging for Brian’s whole hand up there, which any other time, Brian would be more than happy to oblige, but he had something else in mind, something way more effective. While his fingers searched, they brushed unexpectedly against something that made Trent jolt and moan whorishly.

 

“Found it,” Brian whispered and continued rubbing against that spot just to hear more of him, make him shudder and melt against him. The hand that was wrapped around Trent’s chest slid over his smooth skin to caress his neck, and that touch alone made Trent sigh and press himself further back against Brian’s body.

 

“K-keep… doing that…” Trent stammered, his eyes fluttering when more pressure was added to that damn spot.

 

“Mmm…” Brian hummed nonchalantly and began moving his fingers in and out at a more insistent, rapid pace just so he could hit that spot every single time. Trent gasped at the sudden rough intrusion, and his chest heaved violently when Brian’s free hand snuck down towards his quivering dick, grasping the shaft.

 

“Y-yes! Right there!” Trent cried, especially when Brian began pumping up and down swiftly on his length.

 

“Gonna come?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Hmm? Gonna come?” Brian smirked and increased the speed of his hand moving up and down and up and down on his throbbing, leaking cock. His fingers reached up as far as they could go inside of him, stretching and stroking and curling until Trent was nearly screaming his name.

 

The scream came out broken as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. The only sound that came out was a strangled noise as he had his orgasm. Ribbons of his hot seed spilled out of his cock, leaking onto Brian’s hand and on his stomach while his hand and his fingers skillfully worked him through his high. Trent gave one last cry until his orgasm faded out and he was a shuddering, twitching mess that collapsed on the bed in bliss when Brian released him.

 

“That was…” he began but stopped and let out a pleased sigh when Brian bent down to kiss his head and shoulder.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured before taking off suddenly and leaving Trent in confusion.

 

“Brian?” Trent sat up against his elbows, raising his face from the pillows and glanced over his shoulder, his breath still coming in short from what he had just experienced. “Where’d you go?”

 

A warm body suddenly rested over his, and a deep, gravelly voice hissed in Trent’s ear, sending his spine into shivers. “I’m here, baby. Relax for me?”

 

“Wha- Brian, I’m sensitive,” Trent began to complain once he felt those familiar fingers tentatively stroke against his sore entrance.

 

Warm, full lips pressed against the back of his head, and Brian breathed in the scent of Trent’s dark hair while he soothed him, massaging his hole with just one finger. “Shh… I wanna see you come just one more time.”

 

“Brian… Brian!” Trent’s breath hitched as soon as he felt something cold and round enter him easily. He must’ve lubed it up. Whatever it was, Brian pressed a button on a small remote he was holding, and Trent instantly stiffened upon feeling a easy buzz against his skin, repeatedly hitting against his sweet spot deep inside him. The speed only increased as Brian continued to hit buttons, and Trent whimpered helplessly. “Oh, fuck…” he murmured, and his face hit the pillow with a soft thump. “Fuuuuck!”

 

Brian chuckled, and Trent felt the bed shift as he climbed on top of him, mounting him like an animal. He was completely naked now, and Trent felt his hard length slide between his cheeks in slow thrusting motions. Fuck. Those thrusts on top of him only increased as did the incessant vibrating of the thing inside of him, and Trent began to moan loudly, Brian following suit in unison with him. After about a few minutes or so, he felt a large hand in his hair while the other hand fisted the pillow he was lying on and heard Brian’s voice in a breathy whisper.

 

“Come for me again, baby boy?”

 

Trent lifted his head and flung it back in ecstasy, crying out against the noise of the vibrator and Brian’s own low groans. “I’m gonna come already!” he whined.

 

“Do it- shit!” Brian tensed above him; Trent could feel it, and then he felt him shaking as warm droplets of his come splattered against his back. The fact that he came on him like that sent Trent over the edge as well, and he screamed, layering the sheets with a coat of his seed.

 

When both of them came down, Brian fell against him, breathing heavily in time to his breaths, covering his shoulders, neck, and back with sweet kisses. “Fuck,” Trent heard him mutter and he groaned in agreement. Turning off the vibrator, Brian gently pulled it out of him and flipped him over so he could face him.

 

“You’re so perfect when you’re like this,” he murmured.

 

“Like what?” Trent inquired with a blush.

 

“Dazed and needy, thoroughly fucked, covered in my come.” Brian smirked. “I could go on.”

 

Trent grunted and pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss that he didn’t want to end. “No more talking,” he mumbled, moaning slightly as his sensitive cock reacted with his movements. “Too cheesy. Just kiss me, Brian.”

 

Brian chuckled and obeyed gladly.


	13. Prompt #13: Spanking- Dirty, Dirty

Brian didn’t know what the fuck Trent was doing but whatever it was, he wanted him to stop before he tackled him and ripped all his clothes off.

 

It all started when Brian and the rest of the band were working on the album in the studio, shooting the shit and goofing off mostly (Daisy at least was trying to come up with something for a tune or a riff- anything.). Brian was sitting in a lone chair about to push back and get up when Trent was behind him all of a sudden, trying to get by. He stopped him where he was abruptly, which caused Brian to jolt in his seat, and then rested a warm hand on his shoulder. This would have meant anything for a guy attempting to get past someone in his way, but the hand remained there longer than expected, and Brian felt a firm squeeze followed by the thumb stroking his shoulder in circular motions.

 

Then he was gone, moving past Daisy to get to one of the coolers, who glanced at him warily like he would smash his guitar or something. No one looked at Trent to see what he was doing after that- no one, except Brian, who stared wide-eyed at that ass in the air as he bent down to grab a beer. Trent must have noticed Brian’s eyes on him because he turned to glance his way with a gleam in his green eyes and grinned. Slowly, he shook his ass at him with an expression that screamed “fuck me”. Brian nearly expected him to bat his eyelashes at him.

 

The second time was a little bit more indiscreet.

 

Light brushes against his hand were just the start of Trent’s little game of teasing him over the edge. Then he would brush past him just so that their clothes and arms touched, giving Brian that tingling feeling of his skin rubbing against his. The final time Brian actually let him walk past him however, Trent risked snaking his hand out to grab his ass with the calmest expression on his face.

 

One little squeeze was all it took for Brian to grab Trent’s arm, yank him down the hall, and drag his ass into his bedroom. Trent had no time to cry out or do much of anything else once Brian slammed him against the wall and shoved his full lips against his, tasting him, licking his bottom lip, demanding for entrance.

 

“You think you’re funny, pulling that little stunt out there, trying to get me all wound up?” Brian practically growled in his ear, making him shiver yet grin a little. “Oh, you think this is funny? You are one _horny bitch_.”

 

Trent almost moaned at that statement and stared back at Brian with those same “fuck me” eyes. The expression was made clear once Brian felt Trent dicking against his leg.

 

Snorting once in amusement, he shook his head and said, “Oh, I don’t think so. You have to be punished first for being such a fucking, needy slut. Strip.”

 

Trent felt his cock twitch at that direct order and immediately complied while Brian casually sauntered towards the bed and sat at the very edge, waiting and watching with a delighted expression. Crooking a finger at him, Brian beckoned him to come closely until his hand snatched out at him like a snake and gripped his arm, pulling him down on his stomach, sprawled on his lap. Trent gasped and wiggled a little, but a sharp smack to his butt made him stop instantly with a small squeak.

 

“Cut that out,” Brian demanded. “Now…” He seemed to be thinking long and hard at what he wanted to do to him. “How many do you think you deserve, love?”

 

Trent gulped and fingered the sheets on the edge of the bed before stammering out an unsure answer. “T-ten?”

 

Brian laughed outright and placed his hands on his ass cheeks, kneading them and squeezing them just to hear those pretty little noises Trent made. “I was thinking more like fifteen,” he sneered, giving his ass a light tap and making his whole body stiffen. “Now count.”

 

The slap came harshly and when he least expected it. Trent jolted up, but Brian’s free hand pressed down on his back, shoving him down into the sheets. Turning his face to the side, he murmured, “One…”

 

_Smack._

“T-two.”

 

“Thank me each time.” Another smack made Trent whimper helplessly, though he couldn’t _help_ that he was actually getting hard at Brian laying his hands on him in such a controlling and dominant way.

 

“Three,” Trent squeaked and then added quickly, “thank you!”

 

“Mr. Manson,” Brian corrected in a low tone.

 

This went on until by number ten, Trent was a shivering, aroused mess on Brian’s lap, letting the friction of his pants rub and work at his leaking cock. Each time Brian struck him, he would smooth the sting with soft caresses against his ass and then continue, each one harder and harder until Trent was nearly screaming the number and a quick thank you for the punishment.

 

“Just five more,” Brian soothed, admiring the slight pink hand print on his ass and fingering it gently. Trent mewled softly and squirmed a bit beneath his touch. “Count.”

 

“Eleven!” Trent cried, feeling as if he could just burst. He just wanted Brian to touch his cock, stroke him down until he was screaming in ecstasy not from the stinging pain in his ass. And it seemed as though Brian was just itching to drag this out. “Thank you, Mr. Manson.” Brian hummed and continued spanking him, taking his dear sweet time and only doing it when he thought Trent least expected it. More fun that way, just to watch him writhe and hear him thank him for every single one.

 

“Fifteen! Ngh… thank-you-mister-Manson!” Brian instantly felt Trent’s body go limp against him, breaths heavy from his exertion but his cock still leaking from his arousal. His ass was completely red, a definite contrast from his vampire pale skin, and Brian gingerly stroked it with one finger, making him hiss in pain.

 

“You were so good for me,” he grinned while Trent got up from his lap, his cock obviously erect and quivering, desperate for release. “Maybe I’ll let you get off tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Trent whined while Brian stood up with that same cunning smile.

 

“Or get off by yourself right here right now without me although we both know exactly what you wanted, huh, doll.”

 

Trent groaned from frustration and fell back against the bed. “Brian…” he began to complain.

 

“Tomorrow,” was all Brian said with a shrug. He eyed Trent on the bed all sprawled out, looking so fuckable, so vulnerable right now. He had to admit that he desperately wanted to have his way with him tonight, to pound into his cute ass all red from his strikes, to come inside of him so deep, but he knew he had to wait too. Tomorrow, he reminded himself with a smile.


	14. Prompt #14: Lingerie- Like I Was a Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, the nasty f-word slur is used once in this because Trent holds some intrusive thoughts in this story about himself. But don't worry. Brian tends to make things better in his weird way.
> 
> Remember this is fiction and enjoy! :)

Trent Reznor was a very private person. There were just some things he liked to keep a secret from others, some things that if brought to light, he would have smashed their head in with a keyboard than allow them to walk around knowing what they knew.

 

Well, he wasn’t that violent of a person (he didn’t think he was anyway), but just the thought of anyone barging in on this particular secret filled him with anxiety. If given the chance, he’d douse himself with gasoline and light himself on fire. They wouldn’t understand this anyway, _this_ being the skimpy, soft article of clothing that he gently pulled through his legs and settled against his crotch, sighing with contentment at the comforting, cool feeling it gave him. No, they wouldn’t understand at all, he thought with the utmost certainty. He had been called a ‘fag’ several times in his life before and knew that those times wouldn’t be his last. His heart sank a little at this, but he mentally shook himself and continued to prepare for tonight’s gig, assuming that everything would run smoothly. Nothing would happen, he decided.

 

Boy, was he wrong.

 

His face blanched at the knock on the dressing room door, and a familiar deep voice called out from the other side. Shit, if _he_ found out, he would _definitely_ tease him to no end.

 

“Trent?” Brian called. “Can I get in there, man? I need to do my face, you mind?”

 

Trent’s husky voice trembled violently as he stammered, “I-I-In a minute!” Shit.

 

Brian must have heard the discomposure in his voice because he knocked again. “You okay in there? What’s going on?”

 

“N-nothing! Just… Just don’t come in, okay?” Fuck, those short leather shorts seemed much more difficult to put on than usual. He had one leg in and found himself hopping around the room to frantically get the other in, cussing strings of four letter words as if that would get the job done faster. “Fuck!” To his dismay, he tripped and fell face first onto the floor, legs tangled in his shorts.

 

Brian heard his distress and tried the door. _How could I have forgotten to lock it?!_ Trent mentally screamed at himself, and his head shot up once Brian was inside.

 

“Sounded like you were trashing another room-“ Brian stopped and stared. Trent swore, if he didn’t close his mouth, he’d shove his whole fist in there. “What the fuck?”

 

That’s when Trent bolted for the door, kicking off his shorts in the process and shoving a very, very surprised Brian out of the way. He slammed it shut and locked it before spinning around and lunging at Brian, tackling him to the floor, straddling his waist, and pinning him down with his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t you say a word,” he hissed.

 

Brian blinked once and gaped at the sight above him, quite shocked yet also a little aroused. The only thing Trent had on was a pair of satin pink underwear that, he couldn’t deny, formed to his ass so perfectly. Shit, those weren’t underwear; those were _fucking panties_ and Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They looked so soft, and goddamit, they were small; they weren’t exactly doing a good job of holding everything in.

 

“Stop.”

 

Brian did his best to swallow that smirk that formed to his lips but failed miserably. “What?” he asked as innocently as he could.

 

“Stop looking like that.” Trent sounded annoyed and strained and only crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes down at him.

 

Brian clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Trent,” he stressed, “I come in here to you looking like _that_.” He indicated the panties and dared to reach out a hand to finger them. Well, they really were soft, and Brian found himself wanting to do more than just touch them. He wanted to grab Trent’s whole ass and figure out the rest. “Cute. You know just how to rile me up, don’t you?” Taking the waistband of the panties, he let it go with a snap and giggled when Trent gasped and glared at him.

 

“I said stop,” he grumbled, gripping Brian’s wrists and holding his hands down on the floor. Bad move on his part.

 

“Oh, don’t do that now,” Brian said with an evil smile. “When you dominate me like that, I don’t think you know what it does to me.”

 

Trent had to do a double take on what just came out of his mouth and that was enough for his grip on Brian’s hands to loosen and for Brian to finally do what he wanted in the situation.

 

Trent cursed himself as a very loud squeal broke from his lips when Brian’s hands grasped his hips and pulled him up over him like he weighed little to nothing at all. Brian had to admire the view. Trent’s crotch was level with his face, and he locked his elbows with his arms over his head, hovering over him and completely blushing with this position Brian had him in. He gulped and glanced down, staring at him with wide eyes. Brian only gazed back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Mmm… I just want a closer look…”

 

“Brian!” Trent sputtered helplessly.

 

“…very pink. Fuck, Trent, they make you look so delicious.” A lick at his inner thigh made Trent suck in a breath, and he squirmed on top of Brian until those hands on his hips squeezed and held him firm. Licking his lips, Brian raised his head and pulled Trent even further down so that his mouth connected straight to his bulge, enveloping it in his mouth and marking it with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

 

“Fuc- shit!” Trent squeaked out and immediately tensed up, feeling that long, wet muscle lave its way up his clothed shaft and those warm, plump lips press against his balls and then the head of his cock. He was practically mouthing at his fucking length like it was the nectar of the gods or some shit. And for some reason that Trent couldn’t really point out at the moment, he didn’t want him to stop.

 

Brian merely groaned as he mouthed and sucked on him and then lightly sank his teeth into his clothed member, forcing an aroused cry out of Trent’s already open mouth.

 

“Oh god,” Trent muttered aloud once those teeth sank into his waistband and pulled it down, allowing his half hard cock to spring out into the cool air and make him shiver. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

Brian licked a strip up the underside of Trent’s dick, ushering a broken moan out of him before replying with a grin, “I think I’ll keep this our dirty little secret, panties and all. That is, if I get to see you in them again.”

 

Trent instantly blushed a dark red at those words, and Brian only smiled before taking him into his mouth, sucking on the head and lightly penetrating the slit with his tongue, knowing exactly how to make him mewl and moan. He enjoyed every second of this even down to the bit when Trent began fucking his mouth frantically just because he was getting close. “Shit! Oh, shit, I think I’m gonna come!” Trent whined, dicking down Brian’s throat even faster and feeling himself go over the edge without warning.

 

Brian was faster and quickly removed him from his lips, pulling the skimpy article of clothing over Trent’s fully erect cock and readjusting the waistband as he came immediately after.

 

“Fuck!” Trent’s mouth hung open as he released all over himself and all over those pretty, pink panties, leaving a wet, sticky stain on the satin fabric, soiling it entirely. He twitched, shuddered, and moaned, muttering something like “how much of an asshole Brian was” and slowly fell from his high, dropping his head and breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut and hands through his slightly sweaty hair.

 

"Now you're all ready for the gig." Brian kissed his bulge one last time and patted his thigh before gently nudging him off. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

 

Trent’s eyes darted to him while he blindly reached for his shorts and shirt to put on. “Hmm?” he mumbled, still harboring a grudge that Brian had literally made him come all over his panties.

 

“Will I see you in them again?”

 

Trent raised an eyebrow and almost smirked that this had turned into an advantage rather than an embarrassment. “Maybe you will.”


	15. Prompt #15: Dirty Talk- I'd Fuck You Because You Are a Whore

Brian had to face facts; Trent did not want to take it up the ass just yet. He understood obviously. It was frightening just thinking about how much it could hurt him if Brian happened to do something wrong or move in too fast. He also did not have doubts that Trent didn’t want to do it because he didn’t want him- that wasn’t the case at all. Trent wanted him more than anything. The way he kissed him and teased him and made him feel like he would burst if he didn’t have his hands on him for another second more. Those were the things that made Trent drunk silly over him. And Brian knew that. He would just have to wait, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t put Trent on edge, yearning for the actual act itself.

 

The man made it so easy too, especially when he started asking him what it would be like.

 

“What? Butt-fucking?” Brian grinned at him, a playful gleam in his eyes.

 

Trent glanced up from his beer and cast a slightly frustrated look his way that made him chuckle in amusement. “Yes, Brian,” he replied flatly. “Butt-fucking.”

 

Brian shrugged after sobering up a bit and suddenly became very interested in his black painted fingernails. Why the hell was he scared to talk about it now? He wondered if talking further about the subject would scare Trent away even more. “Uhm… It, uh, it takes a lot of prepping,” he began.

 

Trent looked curious now and stared intensely at Brian, waiting for him to continue. “Prepping?”

 

Brian felt his face heat up as he realized he had to explain this a little more in depth. “Erm… yeah. Like… like… shit, Trent, it’s to get your asshole stretched so I can shove my dick in there! Don’t you know anything about this?” He sounded exasperated, but Trent knew he was really just embarrassed on the whole topic itself.

 

Trent laughed outright, not in a malicious way but more of an amused way at Brian’s expense. “It’s ok, man,” he assured him. “I just want to know how you’d do it.”

 

“Me?” Brian shot his head up to gape at Trent, a little confused by what he meant.

 

“Well, yeah,” Trent snorted. “I mean, you are going to fuck me, right?” He blushed as soon as those words came out of his mouth in that exact order. “Eventually…”

 

Brian watched him finger his beer bottle and glance around the room awkwardly, looking everywhere but right at him. Cute. He was just as nervous to talk about this as he was, maybe even more nervous, and that just sent a boost of confidence Brian’s direction. Slowly, he got up from his seat and approached Trent with a small smile on his face.

 

Taking his beer from him and setting it down on the intable, he asked, “You want to know exactly how I’d do it? How I’d _fuck_ you?”

 

Trent looked up into Brian’s dark eyes, the blush still evident in his face, and gulped before nodding gently.

 

Brian smirked. “I’d kiss you first.” Trent licked his lips and stared expectantly. Brian did kiss him, softly for a bit, then harder and hungrier, with more passion, making Trent moan a little, just the hint of a moan. “Then, when I’m done sucking on your pretty lips, maybe I’ll push you up against the wall like this, pin you down.” Brian did exactly that, and Trent gasped as his back hit the wall, feeling Brian take control while he gripped his wrists and raised his arms above his head, pinning him down just as he said he would.

 

“Then, I’d kiss you here.” A pair of wet, full lips sucked on the side of Trent’s neck, and he sighed while Brian’s hands roamed his body. “I’d let my hands do the rest, touching you in every spot that will make you fucking moan for me. I wanna feel you get hot and hard against me, feeling like you could come any minute now.” Brian wasn’t wrong; Trent felt a twitch in his jeans and swallowed hard, looking at him.

 

“But you can’t come yet. We just started.” With another tongue-filled kiss, Brian dragged it out by sucking and biting on Trent’s lower lip. His hand snaked down almost as if he were trying to reach into his back pocket, but instead his hand slid down into his pants, past his underwear, giving his ass a brief squeeze just to tease him. “I imagine your little virgin hole is so tight for me, so tight and quivering against my touch.” Brian gently rubbed one finger against the entrance of his ass, and Trent stiffened immediately, whimpering against his soft touch.

 

“A-and?” he stammered, just begging for more. Brian heard it in his voice.

 

“And maybe I’d just tease you for a little while,” he replied with a chuckle, grinding against him in slow circles, “like this. Make you mewl like a whore.”

 

Trent was practically melting against the weight of his body, and he did exactly what Brian said he would do, mewling and keening as he rolled his hips against him. He wished his hands were free so he could grasp Brian’s hips and participate, but it was as if he were tied down; Brian’s grip on his wrists was like iron and steel. He had to admit though, that the position Brian had him in was insanely hot.

 

“More…” he whimpered.

 

“You’re gonna be a dirty slut like this in bed, aren’t you?” Brian mused, his eyes glittering as he spun Trent around and pushed him on the mattress. “Like that?”

 

Trent nodded, his face red from arousal and his pants obviously showing it. Brian got up on top of him, locking his elbows on either side of him. “Yeah, keep those legs spread just like that for me,” he growled. “I’d stretch you open with just my fingers, gently at first just to get you purring. It’ll feel so, so good after a minute, and soon you’ll be crying for more, begging for my leaking, throbbing cock.”

 

Brian began grinding against him, pressing their clothed manhoods together so Trent would really lose it. He bit his lip and stared bleary eyed at Brian, noticing the pure lust in his eyes. “K-keep going… please,” he begged with a hint of a whine in his husky voice.

 

“I’ll start off slow and sweet and fuck, you’ll be so fucking tight.” Brian started to feel it as well, but he held back only because he wasn’t quite finished yet. He wanted to see Trent on the very edge, longing for it desperately. “But since you’re such a goddamn whore, you’ll be begging for me to go faster.” As soon as he said this, he began to move faster, adding more friction to them both so that he was grunting and groaning and Trent was letting out small cries and moans.

 

“I’ll go so fucking fast, you’ll see stars. I wanna see you drooling, needing more. You’ll be so wet inside, and your cock will be leaking just like it is now. Maybe I’ll make you taste yourself after I touch you here.” At this, he reached down and gripped his bulge through his clothes, making him suck in a breath. “And kiss you here.” Reaching up under his shirt, Brian pinched and rubbed at one nipple and then moved his hand to do the same to the other. “Sucking and licking and biting, tasting how sweet you are in my mouth.”

 

“Fuck…” Trent murmured, eyes squeezed shut. Brian knew he had him as soon as he saw him buck his hips up to brush against his groin, sending them both moaning for release.

 

Brian grinned widely and intertwined his fingers with Trent’s. “Shit, I can’t wait to spill my fucking load deep inside you,” he groaned, “and when I do, I won’t stop until you’re coming all over yourself, all over me, squirting from that pretty cock of yours and screaming my name.”

 

“Brian! Br- I’m… I’m gonna come!” Trent breathed, chest heaving wildly, face screwed up in pleasure.

 

Smirking, Brian knew he was close as well and replied, “Then come, baby doll. I want to see your face when you do.”

 

Trent immediately obeyed and felt himself let go, feeling that warm surge of pleasure roll through his stomach and groin. He shuddered and writhed in his high, crying out and then reducing those cries to small, soft whimpers. Brian continued grinding his length against his until he had his orgasm as well, moaning and watching Trent arch his back at the intense feeling.

 

The both of them were a moaning, breathless heap when they finished, Trent buried underneath Brian’s body, enjoying his warmth and sighing in the aftermath. Their hands remained entwined like that, fingers ghosting over the other’s while their breaths mingled and their chests rose and fell.

 

“That…” Trent swallowed and blinked. “That…”

 

Brian chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. “That is how I’d fuck you, Reznor.”


	16. Prompt #16: Rimming- Eat Me

Trent was still fast asleep that morning when Brian returned, carrying two mugs of coffee and a bottle of Advil. Last night was something out of an Andy Warhol painting- just add the drugs and fucking and it screamed Warhol. Brian didn’t remember much. There were girls. Lots of girls. He wasn’t sure if he imagined Lou Reed stopping by or if he really did come, but Trent seemed to hang off of his every word, imaginary or not.

 

Brian didn’t know what he took either; whatever it was he definitely blacked out. Last thing he remembered before he popped the pill, some girl took her top off and Trent’s arm was wrapped around his neck as his head drooped over his shoulder. Did he take Trent to the bedroom? When he woke up first with no clothes on and noticed him completely naked as well beside him, every possible thing of what they did last night flashed through his mind like snap shot photos.

 

One thing was for certain; Brian was hungover, but that didn’t stop him from getting out of bed to assess the situation. Would Trent remember when he woke up? If he will, how would he take it? Brian prayed to whatever was up above or down below that he wasn’t going to freak out.

 

It seemed like they both enjoyed themselves last night, clothes strewn about the room, a ripped condom wrapper- or a few lying on the intable next to the bed, a bottle of lube half empty that looked like it had been thrown across the room. Brian surveyed the area for a long minute, eyes flitting over the wreckage, and the corners of his lips turned up into a slow smile. _His_ ass didn’t hurt like a bitch, so apparently he hadn’t bottomed last night. For some odd reason, Brian always thought Trent would be against the idea of being the bottom if it ever came down to it, but now he didn’t have to wonder anymore. And there he was on the bed, lying on his stomach, completely naked, fast asleep and utterly fuckable.

 

Brian honestly couldn’t remove his eyes from the display. Trent’s arms were folded underneath his head, and his face was turned to the side, eyes shut peacefully, mouth slightly open. Brian watched his back rise and fall evenly as he breathed and longed to just reach out and touch him. Like he did last night. Right between his shoulder blades, traveling those fingers along his spine, down in between his cheeks. Maybe that would wake him up. Brian almost snorted at the thought until he had an idea, and his grin widened. He looked so beautiful and so exposed with the sheets rumpled and laying in disarray against the soft curve of his bare ass; Brian had to try something. Maybe if it was just to get him to wake up.

 

He chuckled softly and approached the bed, lifting the sheets at the edge and then climbing in to crawl underneath. It was warm and smelled like sweat and sex, but Brian didn’t care. Trent’s toes curled in a cute way while he slept, and Brian almost had the urge to bend down further and lick them, tickling them a little, but that was not his destination. As he went closer, he nudged Trent’s thigh’s apart to slide in between them. He felt Trent stir for a bit but that didn’t stop him from resting his hand on his ass, caressing it and causing him to grunt a little at the soft touch.

 

“Mmm…”

 

Brian stopped immediately and then bent down to press a sloppy kiss against the small of his back, moving down from there to teasingly graze his teeth against his right ass cheek. He relished when Trent moaned aloud now, waking up and then sitting up on his elbows with a jolt at the feeling of Brian’s teeth and fingers on his butt.

 

Trent blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, and wiped his mouth before turning around a little to stare at the mound beneath the sheets. “Brian? What are you- ah!” He gasped. Brian decided to knead his ass and then spread his cheeks suddenly, which Trent thought was slightly intrusive yet also sent shivers down his spine- the good kind. It was when his tongue lightly flicked at his hole that Trent instantly reddened and began to sputter.

 

“B-Brian! Th-that… mmh…” Trent stopped short and stiffened since the feeling was so alien to him. The man between his legs, face buried in his ass, noticed this and immediately pulled his head out of the covers to stare at him.

 

“Don’t tell me after everything we did last night, you have never had your ass licked?” Brian asked in disbelief. Trent’s blush deepened to a darker shade of crimson, and he shook his head. Brian snorted smugly. “First time’s the charm.”

 

“That’s not…” The squeal that erupted from Trent’s throat stopped him from contradicting him. He shivered at the unusual feeling that was slowly starting to feel _fucking amazing._

 

Brian grinned against his ass and shoved his face even deeper between his cheeks, laving his tongue along the small opening of his entrance and then flicking it some more just to tease him and hear that squeal again. When he sucked on it, Trent started to lose it, heaving in a breath and whimpering like some tortured puppy. Brian was relentless, the wet sounds that mixed the laving of his tongue slick against his hole, sucking and licking incessantly, forcing Trent into a trembling heap. It was when he dipped that muscle into his entrance that Trent threw back his head with a cry, fisting the sheets and thrusting his ass back in Brian’s face.

 

Brian hummed in approval at his reaction and pulled away just to throw back the sheet and get up on his knees, hoisting his ass up with him and keeping the upper half of his body limp against the bed and pillows. Trent mewled, obviously giving in to the unexpected situation and lay his head down on the side so he could breathe and so Brian could hear more of his noises.

 

And Brian went down on him as avidly as before, burying his tongue in his ass almost as if he wanted to eat Trent until he was screaming. Trent did scream and then shoved his fist in his mouth in attempts to smother his noise. Didn’t help much.

 

Brian on the other hand grew incredibly aroused at the sight of Trent rocking his ass up in his face, fist stuffed in his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. To humor him, Brian’s hands gave both cheeks a sharp smack and then his tongue went back to work. Trent’s unoccupied hand decided to sneak up to his erect dick and began stroking slowly, gradually gaining speed when Brian’s tongue refused to stop.

 

“Mmph! Brian…” Trent moaned against his hand, and his other hand moved faster and faster, especially when Brian decided to spit on his ass. Trent’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in his ecstasy and he shook uncontrollably, feeling his orgasm approach. “’M gonna…”

 

Moaning nonchalantly, Brian kept sucking and licking, kneading his fingers in Trent’s flesh until he felt him quiver and twitch, coming in his hand and against the sheets, moaning aloud and obscenely.

 

Once he had finished, Trent collapsed on his side and rolled over onto his back. His eyelids fluttered, and he stretched out his limbs, groaning softly and then falling limp. Brian thought he looked like a cat just like that. To think he had just made him purr a few minutes ago. To think he had made him purr just last night. Brian fell back beside him and kicked the soiled sheets aside. With a grunt of satisfaction, he turned to stare at him, and Trent did the same.

 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Trent muttered, turning back to stare at the ceiling.

 

Brian smirked. “Good morning to you too.”

 

“So I’m guessing before all… this…” Trent indicated what just happened and continued hesitantly, “we…”

 

Brian nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. Trent only saw him like this in the studio, focusing on his art, the next album after Smells Like Children. Then he spoke and his voice was soft.

 

“If you didn’t like it, we-“

 

“No I liked it!” Trent cut in and then blushed. “At least, I think I did. I mean, I didn’t run away like Richard.”

 

Brian snorted at that remark, and Trent grinned, looking smug.

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

 

Glancing his way, Brian watched Trent’s features. He looked nervous, nervous about letting anyone in, nervous about trusting anyone, but he also looked willing.

 

“Neither would I,” Brian replied. Growing bored of the silence, he suddenly asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice, “So was Lou Reed really here last night?”

 

Trent rolled his eyes.


	17. Prompt #17: Shibari- I Got You Tied Up and I Love It

“Comfortable enough, baby?” Brian inquired with concern after he adjusted the ropes a little bit. “It’s not too tight?”

 

Naturally, the knotted rope in Trent’s mouth, acting as some sort of gag, hindered him from making a sound of assurance, so he simply shook his head and tossed back his slightly mussed and tangled hair. His eyes were glazed over in lust; Brian could see it, and he smiled, his heart fluttering for a bit, knowing that Trent seemed to actually enjoy this: getting tied up tight just for Brian’s pleasure, used in his vulnerable state just so he could make him hard.

 

Brian noticed Trent was slightly aroused being in this sort of position, and he watched him squirm a little bit, making the knotted ropes running up and down his spine and wrapping around his waist quiver a little. But they remained taut, and Trent’s hands automatically folded into fists behind his back, tied closely by his feet. More ropes and knots were wrapped around his elbows and upper and lower arms and his thighs and calves were tied securely together so that his feet were in the air. A rather unusual position but nonetheless, a perfect hogtie. Trent loved it, and his arousal revealed itself in the form of a light pink blush when Brian’s hand reached out to touch the ropes, ghosting over his smooth skin, his dark eyes studying his slight yet enjoyable predicament.

 

“Gorgeous,” Brian breathed, and Trent noticed how hard he was within his tight pants just as he walked by him. The bed shifted when he sat down by his legs, running his warm hands over Trent’s white thighs. Happy with the appraisal, Trent gave a grunt of satisfaction and closed his eyes at Brian’s touch.

 

“More… please…” Trent tried to say against the gag and grew slightly frustrated at not being to able to articulate his words better. Brian understood though, and his smile widened.

 

“You want more, baby doll?” he asked in a soft voice. Trent quickly nodded his head and practically leaned into his touch with a soft moan. That moan only grew louder when Brian’s skillful and long, pretty fingers inched in between his cheeks to feel what was there. To confirm that this was definitely what he wanted, Trent attempted to rock himself back against Brian’s hand, only managing however to rock a little back and forth on the bed, frustrating himself further.

 

With gentle laughter, Brian shushed him and reached by the intable for a lone bottle of lube. Pouring some on his fingers and rubbing them together, he returned his attention back to Trent’s ass presented for him and spread his cheeks a little, delighted with the squeak that came with the lewd gesture. Trent shuddered when he felt those long, slender fingers rub at his hole, moving in circles going clockwise once and then counter clockwise, leaving no part of him there untouched. Something related to a sob-like moan broke from the back of Trent’s throat as soon as Brian pressed his index finger against his entrance and then slowly pushed inside, just the finger tip.

 

Flipping his hair out of his face as best he could, Trent turned his head as much as it would allow him, wishing he could see exactly what Brian was doing to him. He shivered when Brian spit down his crack, feeling his saliva drip down over his hole and then those fingers as they mixed it in with the lube. One finger finally penetrated him, and Trent released a carnal moan from his occupied mouth, longing to move enough just so he could get Brian’s fingers inside him deeper.

 

Brian slid his finger in further, up to the hilt, as if he knew exactly what his lover wanted and moved it in circular motions before crooking it slightly. He knew Trent’s ass so well; it was no surprise to him when his finger brushed against something that forced a breathy, high-pitched squeal out of him. He did it again only to hear that noise come out of Trent’s mouth, and the latter writhed a bit more frantically against his restraints on the bed, wanting more goddamit.

 

Slowly, Brian pulled that finger out much to Trent’s dismay, but his disappointment did not last long as soon as he felt him push two in, doubling the friction, doubling the pleasure until, _fuck_ , Trent started seeing stars, feeling Brian pull him apart and open him up so good for him. Sooner rather than later, Trent began to feel that tug in his stomach that traveled all the way to his crotch. He needed to come if Brian was going to continue rubbing against that goddamn spot that sent pleasurable explosions to his brain and his dick. Knowing this as well, Brian stopped everything and removed his fingers, almost laughing when Trent cried out in desperate protest.

 

“Don’t squirm,” Brian ordered him, caressing his hair with his clean hand, and went straight to the bathroom to wash up.

 

When he returned, Trent noticed a polaroid camera in his hand and stared with wide eyes as he sat down by his legs again. “Keep your head turned this way, baby boy,” came the next order. “Look into the lens for me.” Trent obeyed, and there was flash before Brian set the camera down, pulled the shot out, and lay it on the intable.

 

“Open your pretty mouth.”

 

Trent looked up immediately to Brian standing over him, unzipping his pants and pulling out his half hard cock. His heart thumped but that was just the sexual thrill of it all. He obediently parted his lips as best he could until Brian removed the rope gag and then he opened his mouth wider.

 

Tenderly, Brian stroked and fingered the corners of his lips, observing the raw redness and soothed, “Poor thing. We won’t do the gag anymore unless you’re especially naughty.” Trent almost smiled at that and slyly snuck his tongue out to lick at those fingers. Brian grunted in approval and then began pumping those fingers up and down on his dick, letting Trent know exactly what he wanted.

 

Slapping the head against Trent’s waiting tongue, Brian pushed in smoothly, hearing him choke a little before pulling out just so Trent could lap at the slit and suck gently. Then he slid back in, beginning this cycle of teasing Trent for his dick, making him want it. He almost swore he heard a whimper when he pulled away again, and he chuckled. Trent had always been so skillful with giving him head; he said so himself, he thought he would be pretty good at doing it and damn, was he right. The things he could do with that fucking tongue made Brian see stars. He felt that wet muscle lick up the underside of his shaft and leave little kitten licks at the head, almost as if he were urging, begging for him to shove his thick member back inside his willing mouth. Brian relented and began to roughly fuck in and out of his mouth, enjoying the wet sounds of Trent laving his tongue against him and choking on his member. He only slowed and stilled when he felt himself reach the edge and promptly came down his throat, remaining there until Trent swallowed every last drop of his load.

 

When Brian pulled out, Trent’s face was red and sweaty, and he was breathing heavily, saliva and cum dripping down the corners of his mouth. It was such a beautifully lewd sight, and Brian hummed in approval before tucking his cock back into his pants and reaching for the camera again.

 

“Another,” he stated with a small smile, and before Trent could react, there was another snap and a flash, and Brian was smirking over another picture.

 

Moving to the side of the bed, Brian gently pushed Trent over on his side exposing his erect, leaking cock. “Wanna come now?” Trent nodded and squeezed his eyes shut once he felt Brian’s large hand wrap around his length. “Of course you do,” Brian murmured, leaning in to wrap his mouth around his head and making loud, obscene sucking noises. Trent bucked his hips, feeling the sweat drip down his skin from his exertion to come and his struggle with his restraints that held him back from doing anything about it.

 

Brian’s hands were everywhere on his bound body, and everything felt so good; Trent was shivering and moaning whorishly with Brian’s mouth and hands all over him. As soon as he removed his mouth from his dick, Trent came instantly, his seed splattering against his chest, stomach, and thighs, looking exactly like the dirty slut that he was, Brian thought. Hair messy and splayed against the sheets, chest heaving, dick quivering from his orgasm.

 

Rubbing his thighs during his high and kissing his hip, Brian whispered, “One more” and flash, the camera went off and three photos lay on the intable.

 

“Better than Closer, if I must say so myself,” Brian mused, taking the photos and observing them once they appeared. “You’re filthy, you know that? Put this on your next album, I dare you.”

 

Trent grinned and wiggled against the ropes. “Get me out of this thing so I can see,” he whined. “What is up with you and taking photos of me naked anyway?”

 

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re mine. And nobody will ever find them, not one single fan girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release the Reznor n00ds.


	18. Prompt #18: Knifeplay- Over to the Tip of Your Switchblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Marilyn likes playing in a dress, then Manson enjoys playing with a knife.
> 
> WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT IMPLIED. Basically Trent and Brian talk about gory things while Brian gets him off. If you don't like blood or death fantasies, don't read because this chapter is full of it. Obviously knifeplay. Don't read if uncomfortable. 
> 
> Trent is Brian's pretty little dead boy.

The moment Trent fell on his back on the bed was the moment Brian pulled out his switchblade, the _shnnng_ of metal sending goosebumps fanning out over Trent’s skin as the blade protruded from the hilt. Brian crawled onto the mattress after him and straddled his hips, keeping him pinned and squirming in anticipation.

 

“Stop that,” Brian demanded with a low growl as he pressed the cool metal of the blade against Trent’s neck.

 

Trent’s cock twitched at that, and Brian felt it beneath his, looking down for a moment before gazing into those green eyes with a slow, calculating smile. “You like that, don’t you? The threat of pain? Feeling my knife against your flesh like this?”

 

Trent said nothing; he couldn’t really. Brian lazily started to slide that blade past the side of his neck and up his jaw, tracing the underside of his chin. He was afraid to swallow; the knife dug into his skin, and Trent held his breath and kept his head back as far as it would go into the sheets and pillows. Then he felt the knife move in slow, swirling motions down his throat and his collarbones, making its way down his chest through his shirt. It seemed as though Brian wanted to map out every inch of his body with that weapon, tracing his veins, counting his freckles, studying how he trembled in arousal and slight apprehension at just what he had up his sleeve tonight.

 

“Maybe you should answer me when I ask you a question,” Brian muttered aloud thoughtfully and pressed the point of his weapon into his collarbones, not enough to make him bleed but just enough to leave white marks and lines along his skin.

 

Trent almost grinned but didn’t just to keep playing. The only time he liked when Brian was in control was when they fucked, and this was just another one of his games he liked to play to see how far Trent would go to reach the peak of sexual pain and pleasure, how far he would go to either please Marilyn or Manson. In order to humor him, Trent nodded his head in answer to his question and hitched in a sharp breath when Brian suddenly placed the tip of the knife against his lower lip.

 

The small sting of pain smarted after the bead of blood formed. Trent felt it trickle down his lower lip and involuntarily snuck out his tongue to lap at it. The taste of iron filled his mouth, metallic, gamey, and then Brian’s lips were against his, sucking and smacking at his mouth, at the bit of blood that flowed slowly from the tiny little hole. Trent heard him groan a little, deeply at his taste, and his heart skipped a beat. This was how well Brian could take control, turn his legs to mush, make him hard, make him moan and cry, strike fear into his heart that he would actually hurt him.

 

But he never did.

 

It was all part of the game, and Trent played along, relishing in the adrenaline rush, the self-destructive rush that went with the pain. Goddamn, he was such a masochist.

 

“You taste sweet,” Brian muttered with a dangerous edge, and that made Trent’s heart beat violently. Then he flicked his tongue out one last time at his lower lip that made Trent shiver.

 

Brian surveyed everything Trent was wearing and eyed him with a cunning expression. Trent stared back warily, yet his eyes were glazed heavily in lust and he stuck his tongue out to explore his raw, red lips. Brian loved that. Waving his knife tauntingly in front of him, he pulled at the collar of Trent’s plain white t-shirt and dug the blade down, slowly, slowly, breaking textile, then breaking seam, and back to breaking textile again until the flimsy fabric was ripped right down the middle. Brian broke the hem apart with his hands, and Trent shuddered, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes while he breathed heavily through his nose.

 

Next came the jeans, which Brian pulled down with his hands, digging his fingers into the waistband and tugging them down. Trent aided him by lifting his hips, watching his every move and adoring the way Brian’s eyes flitted lovingly over his skin. The seemingly gentle deed was done, and Brian went back to being Manson again, reaching for the knife once more and stroking the blade with his thumb.

 

“Spread those legs,” he growled, caressing Trent’s flesh with the blade, teasing him between his ribs and circling about his naval before inching the weapon dangerously, dangerously close to his underwear.

 

Trent complied immediately with a slight whimper and waited, his heart pounding in his ears and his erection nearly full. Brian moved in between his thighs, still twirling his knife around his concave stomach. Slowly, so achingly slow, he slid that knife lower down to his underwear, dragging it across the fabric and “accidentally” over his clothed, throbbing cock. Trent gasped and sat up, wishing he would do just that again, but Brian shoved him back down with one hand, continuing the sexually torturous task with a wicked yet focused grin on his face. Just that knife, the point running over his clothed shaft and balls, and Trent felt as though he was drowning in the thrilling high of it all.

 

“Cute.” Brian’s voice drew him back to what he was doing, but Trent could only moan in answer. “You’re wet. Either you pissed yourself or you just can’t wait for me to cut you and bleed you dry.”

 

The sound of ripping fabric and the cool air that hit Trent’s cock forced him to freeze, holding his breath while he waited. Brian yanked that bit of clothing away carelessly and then sighed in delight.

 

“Seems it was the latter. Dirty bitch.”

 

With a gentle gesture that was overwhelmingly threatening, Brian dragged the switchblade down Trent’s shaft, waiting for what he wanted to hear. And he got it.

 

Trent mewled and bucked his hips up, gasping only when he accidentally brushed against the blade too hard and drew blood along his flesh at the pelvic bone.

 

Both of them looked down automatically when that happened and then back at each other. Brian acted first and bent down to lave his tongue along the cut. Trent let out a sob-like moan and pushed Brian’s face deeper in that spot between his inner thigh and his crotch. He was fully hard now, prompting Brian to run his fingertips teasingly along his shaft and then wrap his whole hand around it, pumping up and down.

 

Pulling away and licking his lips, Brian hissed harshly, “I know what you want me to do to you, whore. You want to elaborate?”

 

“Cut me deep, Brian,” Trent breathed, chest heaving. “I want you to taste me and then cut me some more until we’re covered in it. Fuck me like you’re going to kill me afterwards.”

 

Brian groaned and leaned back down so that his mouth was close to the small wound he gave him. “Like this?” he asked, flicking his tongue at it lightly. “And this?” The blade dug harder into Trent’s chest, breaking the skin just a little. Several small beads of blood formed, and Brian enveloped his mouth over the cut, sucking loudly.

 

Trent keened and practically arched his entire body up against Brian’s mouth. He shivered when he felt the tongue slide over his nipple and then back to the fresh, new cut again. Not to mention, Brian’s left hand was still steadily pumping his fist up and down on his quivering dick. Trent was in sensory overload and didn’t know how long he would last.

 

“You’re disgusting.” Brian had started gently kissing over the wound and leaving light, feather kisses along his chest. “What if I fucked you hard into the mattress, and you’re screaming for more, begging for it, and then, right when you’re about to come, I slit your throat and watch you bleed out. Close enough?” Waiting for his reply, Brian’s hand sped up on his cock, and Trent gasped, nodding, eyes shut tight.

 

“Covering myself in your blood?” Brian went on. “Fuck, the sound of you choking would make me come on the spot. All that warmth. Covering me. Before you get cold. Pretty little dead boy.”

 

“Shit…” Trent moaned, dicking into Brian’s hand.

 

“Go ahead and come,” Brian mused casually. “It’ll be the last thing you fucking do before I slit your stomach and play with your insides.”

 

“Shit! Oh-“ Trent stopped moving suddenly, and his mouth hung open as he released, shuddering against Brian’s body and gripping his arms with one last thrust into his fist.

 

After that, Manson was gone and Brian remained, setting the switchblade on the table and moving back to lie beside Trent.

 

“Round two and you tell me more about your sick twisted fantasies?”

 

Trent blushed.


	19. Prompt #19: Animalplay- Just Like an Animal

Brian had many nicknames for Trent. Baby doll, princess (whenever he was especially angry or frustrated at him), fuckface, Mr. Perfect, etc. Most of them were sarcastic, some teasing just to rile him up; Trent tended to grow extremely silent and brooding when he was angry, or he just wanted to throw things, and one of those names was just a lit match. But the one name that Trent actually absolutely adored was when Brian held him, his long, warm body in between his spread thighs, his tattooed arms wrapped around his middle, his slender fingers stroking and caressing his pale flesh.

 

“Pretty boy… my kitten…”

 

Trent _loved_ it when Brian called him a ‘kitten’. Almost as much as when Brian liked to make him “purr”. Those were tender yet insanely sexy moments the both of them shared together, all wrapped up in one another, feeling each other’s breath against their skin, breathing in sync from their high. But when he called him his kitten, Trent actually felt needed, wanted, and not as self-destructive when he became more and more intimate with him. He didn’t feel like the silent, shy, brooding rockstar of few words; instead, he felt lighter, newer. The two were such polar opposites, often bickering like a married couple, but Trent felt like he belonged to Brian, and Brian felt exactly the same way. The nickname had almost become a sort of claim to him.

 

Not only was it endearing, but it was also extremely arousing. Every time Brian called him ‘kitten’, Trent felt shivers run up from his spine and down to the small of his back. Most of the time, it was when he wanted a quick fuck, and well, Trent couldn’t say no to that unless he was focused on his music. But he usually gave in, feeling something akin to satisfaction, normally returning to his computers and keyboards with slightly mussed hair and a small smirk. Nobody asked. They all knew.

 

For some reason, Trent wanted to do more with the nickname itself at times. Call it kinky, but he researched many different types of role-plays where the dom and the sub experimented with something along the lines of animal play. Most of the time, the sub was dressed in cat ears, collar and an anal plug that acted as a tail. Trent thought all that was ridiculous, but he didn’t think it would hurt to actually try it out and see how it goes. One thing was for sure; Trent did _not_ wish to make this type of kink a thing. The searches ended up becoming expansive from pet training to _litter boxes_ to actually acting like a fucking cat. Everyday. No exceptions. But he did want to try dressing like one, if only just to surprise his dom. Worse comes to worst, Brian could always get uncomfortable and never call him a ‘kitten’, and Trent would slink back into his reserved, depressed, and shy nature and never come out ever again. The end.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Trent thought as he searched through the bag of sex toys pertaining to kitten play. He was going to do this, and his heart pounded at what Brian’s reaction may be. The cat ears were plain and black with a slight fuzz to them, and the collar had a small jingle bell attached. Trent almost wished he had grabbed one that was silent. _Now Brian would know exactly when he was coming._ The anal plug’s tail was… fluffy to say the least, and Trent gulped, running his hand over the faux fur, really, really hoping that this was the thing that would sell it.

 

He imagined Brian twisting his fingers around the tail while it was inside of him, and God, what if he _pulled on it_? Trent moaned inwardly, and then realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and began to get undressed.

 

Trent didn’t try to prep himself too long with his finger in order to get the toy inside of him, otherwise he would be a shivering mess before he could get a chance to show Brian. He couldn’t help but whimper while he scissored himself with thoughts of Brian yanking on his tail and biting his ear while he murmured in a breathy voice with heavy undertones of lust, “Cute little kitten. On your knees. Lick me clean.” Yeah, that was exactly how Trent was thinking this would go.

 

Once he had the plug in, Trent put on the collar and ears easily. The only thing that remained was a g-string covering his manhood snugly. He looked at himself in the mirror and instantly blushed, biting his lip and wondering if this plan was backfiring too quickly all of a sudden. No, he looked weird of course but… sexy in a strange way. Now for Brian’s opinion.

 

He was sitting on the couch, shirtless, obviously bored, and probably waiting for one of the guys to get back so they could go out and rob more homeless men of their prosthetic limbs. Trent came jingling in, watching the back of his head and silently cursing himself for not getting a collar that didn’t make fucking noise, goddamit.

 

“Trent, you get another dog?” Brian called out, making him jump. Nope. Maise was in another room thankfully, unable to see what type of conundrum her master had pulled himself in now. Trent reached the side of the couch, close now, and his heart beat out of his ears.

 

“Oh hey, Trent. Listen, I’m starving and I’m thinking we should go out for something other than McDonald’s for break…” Brian’s voice trailed off as soon as Trent came into plain view, and he stared. That’s all he did was stare, and fuck, Trent wished he would just say something. Brian’s eyes were wide as saucers, and for a moment he just took in Trent’s body and his getup, letting his eyes rake over the ears and collar until they settled on the skimpy bit of underwear that hid his junk.

 

Trent felt his facing heating up and knew that every inch of his skin was covered in a pink blush. But now was not the time for panic attacks, and Trent swallowed before getting down on his knees into position. Then he began to crawl, fluttering his eyes at Brian and assuming a coy yet lustful expression on his face.

 

“Trent…” Brian murmured, still in shock, but his kitten shushed him and nudged his knees apart, opening his legs and crawling in between them.

 

Taking his hand and playing with the rings a little bit, Trent softly flicked his tongue out to lap in between his fingers, staring at him through thick lashes. “L-like what you see?” he asked, attempting to sound more slutty than the stammering mess that came out. He even dared to nuzzle his cheek into Brian’s palm, his heart stopping altogether when Brian reciprocated in caressing him back.

 

“You’ve taken a whole new meaning to the nickname I’ve given for you,” Brian breathed, and for a moment, Trent stopped to gaze up at him in apprehension. “I love it,” he continued with a hiss and suddenly his hand was in his dark hair, taking a fistful of his locks and forcing him up to come closer, their mouths barely centimeters apart.

 

Trent assumed he wanted a kiss and leaned in to give him one until Brian stopped him. “No. Lick them, pet.”

 

Things were going pretty well.

 

Trent obeyed and laved his tongue along Brian’s lower lip, moving up slowly to his top lip. He felt the hot breath of Brian’s mouth and wished he could feel it anywhere on his body as he gradually slid that tongue down past Brian’s lips, his chin, leaving little kitten licks down his throat. Brian kind of giggled and squirmed at that, giving a slight gasp only when he softly nipped at the tender flesh.

 

“Mmm… good kitty…” Brian growled and craned his neck, allowing him more access and busying himself with focusing on Trent’s cute ass he knew all too well and fondly. He only blinked once. “Is that a… _tail_?”

 

Trent stopped his ministrations on Brian’s throat and collarbones and glanced behind, wiggling it a little. Shit, that really did make Brian go hot in his pants. “Yeah,” Trent lilted softly. “You can get a good look after I’m done with you.”

 

Brian could only groan and leaned back in his seat on the couch while Trent continued to slide that intoxicating tongue along his skin, moving down his chest now, lapping at scars lovingly and sneaking in to playfully bite and lick at his nipples. Brian’s breath hitched just then, and he muttered obscenities of four letter words, making Trent grin triumphantly while he worked. As soon as he reached the zipper of his leather jeans though, Brian’s hand was in his hair again, twirling his fingers through those soft tendrils.

 

“Stop. Up.”

 

Trent obeyed, and Brian gestured for him to get on his lap. He fucking climbed on, leaving a few kisses along the side of his neck to please him more.

 

“Hands and knees,” Brian ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing to a spot on the couch so that his ass would face him and his calves and feet draped over Brian’s thighs. Trent immediately got into position to which Brian praised him with “such a good kitten”.

 

Yeah, this was what he wanted.

 

Giving his ass a firm slap and ushering a whine from Trent’s lips, Brian studied the tail, running his fingers through the fur and twisting it a little. “Is this a butt plug?” he asked incredulously. Trent only responded with a moan and then squealed loudly when he slightly tugged on it, like he was pulling his tail. _Just what he fucking wanted._ Pulling the g-string aside, Brian hummed in delight and laved his tongue down Trent’s ass and around the toy inside him, sending him trembling and begging for more with small, sweet moans.

 

“Unf… you fucking slut,” Brian hissed. “I’m going to fuck you now, kitten.”

 

Trent mewled in appreciation at his tongue still teasing and adoring his flesh. He turned around with a slight smirk, wiggling his ass in his face just to make the tail sway. “ _Meow_.”


	20. Prompt #20: Massage- Fuck in the Fire

“You look like shit.”

 

Trent rubbed at the bags under his eyes and gave Brian a cursory glance. “Thanks.” Then he flopped on the bed with a huff, burying his face into one of the lone pillows and growing limp.

 

“The album?” Brian inquired knowingly.

 

Trent gave a grunt that he assumed correctly and didn’t get up from his heap.

 

“Richard?”

 

A long, muffled, and frustrated groan erupted from Trent’s lips, and Brian probed further.

 

“He kiss you again?”

 

“No,” came the short, smothered reply. _He’s just being an impossible, whiny little bitch that’s all._ Trent knew if he said what he was thinking, he would end up sounding like a spoiled little girl, but it was true. The album was stressing him out, and Richard decided he wanted to overthrow God. Not that Trent Reznor was calling himself God or whatever. It was just a good analogy.

 

And of course, Brian knew exactly what was going on. It was no secret; Trent wore his sins, secrets, and obviously, worries on his sleeve for the world to see. Remaining alone, everyone leaving, that sort of thing.

 

A small thoughtful smile broke across Brian’s face, and he casually approached the bed, placing his hand at the small of Trent’s back and smoothing the wrinkles out of his black t-shirt. “Poor baby,” he muttered playfully. “Someone needs to relax.” With gentle fingers, he began to knead parts of his back through his shirt, rubbing gentle circles with his fingertips.

 

Trent snorted and raised his head. “It is physically and emotionally impossible for me to ever fucking relax for a single day of my goddamn life,” he moaned.

 

“That’s because you’re so _fucking_ tense and uptight, asshole,” Brian grinned, putting emphasis into his words while he stroked and caressed his back up and down. In some places, he put pressure against his skin, and Trent couldn’t help but slacken his taut muscles and lower his head back down into the pillow. This time he turned his head to the side with a little pout.

 

“I’m not an asshole,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering when Brian applied pressure between his shoulder blades.

 

“Yeah you are,” Brian sniffed, flipping his hair offhandedly. “Now quit talking and fucking relax, would ya?”

 

“Well damn, when you start giving orders like that I have no choice,” Trent almost grinned, turning his head to the side and staring right at Brian with a mischievous look gleaming in his piercing green eyes.

 

Brian only smirked and shoved him back down. His hands worked harder against Trent’s back, who all at once let out an uninhibited groan at the pleasant and slightly alluring feeling. “Keep still,” Brian hissed, pressing and kneading his palms into his shoulder blades and then down, digging gently yet insistently into his spine.

 

Trent swallowed and cleared his throat. “What are you doing, Brian?”

 

“The fuck it looks like I’m doing?” the man on top of him now said with slight annoyance. “Giving your needy, tense ass a massage.”

 

For once, Trent actually couldn’t let a moment like this pass up and he blurted out with an amused grunt, “Oh, so you’re going to massage my ass?” A smack to the back of his head sent Trent chuckling wickedly and lowering his face into the pillow again. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You left that door wide open.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything, and suddenly Trent grew intrigued at his silence until he felt those slender, long-fingered hands resume their work once more, caressing Trent’s ribs and digging into his shoulders, moving gracefully up the back of his neck and working small circles into his white skin. The whole process kept Trent completely still, but for some reason, Brian’s hands on his body made him want to writhe. Especially when those same hands reached under his shirt to explore his smooth back and focus on places that made Trent’s face heat up, beet red.

 

Another groan escaped his lips without him realizing, and then he heard Brian’s low chuckle. “Like that?”

 

Trent lifted his head from his folded arms and muttered out a soft “feels good”. At this point, Brian moved his hands down to the small of his back again, pressing a little harder this time and _goddamn_ did that feel amazing. More moans and groans and soft noises fell from Trent’s mouth.

 

“Seems like you’re enjoying this a little too much…”

 

Brian didn’t sound perturbed; rather, he was intrigued and dangerously curious. Trent only grew confused when he felt him shift off the bed.

 

“Turn over.” Trent obeyed and looked at Brian with some curiosity of his own. It was when Brian knelt down to unbutton his pants and unzip his fly that Trent nearly stopped breathing. He would see him; god, he was too aroused for this shit. It was too embarrassing.

 

“Brian…” was all he could whine. He _fucking_ whined?! There was just something about Brian’s hands and fingers that broke him apart and handled and even manhandled him in such a way that made Trent tremble in want. Trent didn’t even try to stop him; he simply let him do the deed, and the underwear went with it. Trent self-consciously attempted to close his legs and stared with large eyes down at the man in between them. Brian stared at his half hard cock but made no expression that told Trent exactly what he was thinking, whether or not it involved desire or disinterest. Trent actually hoped it was the former.

 

Maybe his other problem was that he was horny as fuck aside from the fucking album and his shithead of a guitarist. Horny and ready to act on his needs.

 

Brian gestured for him to sit up and lifted his shirt with nimble fingers, tugging it over his head and casting it to the floor. Trent shivered as Brian lay him back down and could only watch as he removed his shirt as well. The leather of his pants felt warm and cool at the same time in some places when he straddled him. If Brian was trying to make Trent more hard with these two maneuvers, it was definitely working and he gulped, accepting that it was true.

 

Brian slid his warm, large hands up Trent’s sides and splayed out over his chest, remaining there for a bit to caress and stroke him. Trent hardly reacted; his breathing only grew heavier, especially when Brian’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples repeatedly, making them stiff and hard. When he continued, Trent only groaned and lifted his arms over his head, practically arching into the touch he assumed he wouldn’t receive from him tonight of all people. Brian moved those hands down his now concave stomach, pressing his fingers into his hips, rubbing circles and smoothing out over his pelvic bone.

 

He was so dangerously close.

 

Trent let out a small moan, but Brian didn’t make a single sound. Instead, he got off of him and settled his half-naked body in between his now spread thighs. Those he focused on next, running his fingers along the soft skin behind his knees and at his inner thighs, moving up closer and closer and well, Trent bucked his hips up to urge him towards the desired destination, but he moved back down instantly, just rubbing and squeezing, doing everything he could to get Trent to make more of those delightful noises.

 

Trent’s breathing was deep and heavier than ever, and he tried to stifle a moan, turning his head and pressing his face into his arm, but that failed to muffle his noise.

 

Brian moved closer towards his now aching cock, just begging to be touched, and this time he didn’t show signs of stopping at all. At this, Trent finally gave in and let go, releasing every noise of sexual pleasure he could make, mewling like a whore and undulating his hips wildly to meet Brian’s hand. Fuck, at this point, a massage was no longer necessary; Trent just wanted him to touch his fucking cock, stroke him down, lube him up, keep him on edge, make him come. And he didn’t actually think he would want it. But he did. And he didn’t fucking care. Brian was going to give it to him.

 

And Brian stopped all movement. No more touching. No more hands. When Trent opened his eyes to look at him in disbelief and utter bewilderment, Brian only sat there and fucking smirked.

 

“We’ll finish this later, yeah?” he lilted devilishly. Trent was never more angry in his fucking life.


	21. Prompt #21: Blowjobs- We're the Bright Young Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be set when Brian didn't have the dark hair and the tattoos, when he was just a journalist for the 25th Parallel, interviewing Trent Reznor. 
> 
> This is also a request for some bab dread Trent and young Brian. Here you go. ;)

Trent Reznor was his hero. Trent Reznor was one of his many inspirations. Trent Reznor was his… secret, embarrassing celebrity crush. And twenty-one-year-old Brian Hugh Warner knew he was in way over his head when he walked in with a pad of paper and a pen, ready to conduct the interview (although he was pretty sure Trent would do the conducting). His hands were sweaty then, and his ears grew hot as the blood rushed to his head in his anxiety. Trent Reznor had no time conversing with amateur writers from rinky-dink magazines. Trent Reznor would think this tall, big-eared, blonde-haired geek was a total weirdo and walk out before the interview was over.

 

Brian did not expect the day to end up like _this_.

 

In Trent Reznor’s apartment.

 

In his bedroom. With Trent.

 

Of course, it was Trent’s and Chris’s apartment but the guy wasn’t home, so it was just him. And Trent. Brian kept going back to it every time in his mind and swallowed hard once Trent emerged from the bathroom, dressed in one of those over-sized tanks and those wild dreads of his nearly covering his face. Brian loved those dreads; they were incredibly sexy, and no, he did not dare say that to Trent, not now that he was in his home, sitting on his bed…

 

Brian remained busy fiddling with the seam of the sheets when Trent spoke up.

 

“Make yourself at home. I just finished freshening up. You want a coffee or something?”

 

Brian shook his head, suddenly feeling like his usual shy self again and muttered a “no thanks”. Then he said a little louder when Trent ventured into the kitchen, “What exactly am I doing here again? If you don’t mind me asking…”

 

He thought he heard light laughter from the other room. Trent came back with a beer and cast him an easy smile. “I just assumed since our little interview was going so well that you would want to come back here so we could finish it up.”

 

Brian’s heart thumped, and he almost gave his shock away by the expression on his face. “Finish…?” he began tentatively.

 

That fucking smirk. “You’re so cute, I thought it was pretty obvious,” Trent replied. “I like you, Brian.”

 

He couldn’t believe his fucking ears. “M-me?” Brian stammered out, trying in vain to remember the English language.

 

Trent’s beautiful green eyes narrowed over the rim of the beer can as he brought it to his lips, almost as if he was trying to figure him out right there. Seemed like he was pretty close to succeeding and his triumphant little smile remained evident on his face. Then Trent set his drink down and approached him with a casual swagger. “Yes you,” he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Concern flew through his eyes so fast and he asked, “Is that ok?”

 

Brian nodded wordlessly as he drew closer and attempted to speak again, failing miserably once more. “I… I just… I-I-“

 

Trent grew smug again and chuckled, sitting smartly on his lap and straddling his long legs. “You-you-you what?” he teased. “I can tell you like me too. And not just the admiration for my music. This is some serious little crush you have going on, isn’t it?”

 

Damn, he had him under his thumb tonight. Brian surrendered instantly, not just because Trent sitting on his lap like this was extremely distracting and alluring, but also because there seemed to be some understanding in those green eyes that gazed insistently back into his.

 

“How long have you felt this way about me?” Trent searched further, his voice softer and less demanding.

 

“I heard the ‘Sin’ track, and…” Brian blushed when he realized he was spilling his secrets to the man he wanted all this time. And there were so many other things that he wanted. “I don’t know. I suppose it was your voice that drew me to you. Once I got one taste I couldn’t get enough. You have a lot of…” Sucking in a breath and wondering how he would word this without internally dying, Brian continued, “…sexual undertones in your music that just makes me… _want_ you, Trent.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. You probably get this everyday from raging fangirls.”

 

Trent instantly put a finger to his lips to silence him and smiled. There was something cunning about it, but Brian stopped talking and waited with large eyes. “How cute,” Trent murmured, his smile widening. “Glad to know someone understands the meaning of my sexual frustration. Bet you’ve fantasized about it too.”

 

Brian stopped breathing. Of course, he’d fantasized about fucking Trent. Who wouldn’t honestly? Maybe it was listening to Trent sing about the “devil fucking him in the back of his car”, and he decided to put himself in that position, pounding into his little ass and hearing him scream for more with each thrust. That helped him get off in less than no time, that’s for certain, and now, here he was, gently rubbing his ass on his lap and staring at him with such heat.

 

“You’re not saying anything,” Trent said in somewhat of a sing-song voice, “which means it’s true. You’ve fantasized about pegging me with your ‘ring finger’, haven’t you?” Taking his trembling hand in his, Trent enveloped his actual ring finger with his mouth and hummed contentedly while he sucked softly. Brian could only stare and felt a warmth build up in his slowly tightening pants. After a long blissful moment, Trent released his finger with a wet pop, licked his lips, and asked, “With this one?” He flicked his tongue out at it with a smirk, and Brian groaned inwardly.

 

“Yes,” he almost moaned breathlessly. “I’ve thought about fucking you so hard, about filling you with my cock –shit!- and you liking every second of it. There’s so many…” He groaned. Trent successfully distracted him by rocking his ass and hips slowly, achingly slow against his crotch. “…so many things I have wanted to do to you, Trent.”

 

“Mmm…” Trent mused. “I bet there are.” He grinned wickedly, and his eyes glittered in that smug lust as he suddenly glanced down in between them. “You’re hard.”

 

Brian reddened instantly. “Sorry…” he mumbled.

 

“Anything you want me to do?”

 

How was this happening? Before he could stop himself, Brian whimpered and bucked his hips a little against Trent on top of him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Trent whispered soothingly and gently pushed him back against the bed with a soft thump.

 

Brian let him do everything. Part of it was because his limbs and muscles had decided to stop working as soon as Trent laid his hands on him. The other half screamed for Trent to touch him and kiss him and maybe even suck him off. Everything about this seemed so wrong, that maybe Brian shouldn’t have said a word, that maybe he shouldn’t have gone back to Trent’s apartment in the first place, but then again, he never wanted to be right to begin with.

 

Trent got down from the bed and knelt at the edge, nudging Brian’s thighs apart, and Brian had to blink once and glance up to remind himself that this was actually going to happen. His fly was down, his pants unbuttoned and all of a sudden they were dragged down to his ankles, leaving him feeling very exposed right in front of the man he had wanted since he first laid eyes on him. Then the underwear went with them, and Brian gave a little gasp as soon as the cold air hit his erect cock.

 

Trent stared for a long while, and Brian swore if he saw him bite his lower lip like that ever again he’d nail him right there in a heartbeat. “You’re huge,” he murmured in marvel, lust edging his voice.

 

“Thanks,” Brian practically squeaked.

 

Humming in delight, Trent leaned in close now and laved his tongue up the underside of his shaft, from base to tip, testing him out. Brian immediately responded with a groan and arched his back into the glorious feeling to which Trent promptly chuckled at how much he melted against his touch.

 

“So eager,” Trent said shifting up a little, his warm mouth hovering over the head. “That’s cute.” Then he sucked on the tip without warning, and Brian hitched in a breath, quickly covering his mouth to smother his noises. Trent smacked his hands away and released him. “Let me hear you. I want to know how much you want to fuck me.”

 

Brian let everything go then and moaned loudly once Trent repeated his lewd gesture, dipping his tongue into the slit and eliciting rude smacking and sucking noises. This went on for what felt like an hour of complete pleasure until Trent decided to slide his mouth down over his shaft slowly, gradually, making Brian suffer for it, feeling as though he would shoot his load down Trent’s throat any second now. Trent was merciless, moving all the way down and adding his tongue to the base of his throbbing cock as soon as his nose hit his pubes.

 

He fought his gag reflex and relaxed his throat as best he could while he breathed through his nose. Brian was huge, and Trent felt his own cock twitch at what it would feel like to have him inside of him. Fucking amazing. He’d be screaming, begging for it like a shameless slut. As these thoughts ran through his brain, he groaned, and the noise sent vibrations to Brian’s leaking member, forcing a cry out of him. God, he was so fucking adorable; the way he practically melted in Trent’s presence. The tables would definitely turn as soon as he could have his way with him.

 

Trent began bobbing his head up and down when he grew adjusted to his size, making himself choke on his dick. His hands gripped Brian’s thighs, who mewled and moaned at his touch, undulating his hips wildly into his face. Suddenly Trent pulled away with a pop, breathless, face red, chest heaving, dreads flying everywhere, and he smiled in his exertion at Brian’s desperate sound of protest. He went back down as avidly as ever, wildly bobbing his head and applying his tongue while he snuck his hand in to grope and fondle his balls. Brian keened at this and writhed at how fucking good at giving head Trent was; fuck, the man was a fucking master, and Brian just wanted _more_.

 

Any minute now he was going to come right down Trent’s throat. His cock ached so much it almost hurt, and he whimpered and begged for Trent to keep going, send him right over the edge. Grabbing his dark dreads in large fistfuls, Brian arched his back, leaned his head into the pillows, and gave a long, guttural groan before crying out, “Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

 

Trent didn’t remove his mouth though and smirked wickedly against his dick, eyeing Brian lustfully through thick lashes. He tightened his throat around him, and that’s when Brian let go, screaming his name and coming in his mouth. Trent sputtered a little and gagged, but he swallowed it down even though some dribbled down the corners of his mouth. Brian sat up on his elbows, shuddering and twitching through his high while he watched Trent take in every last drop and then release him with a satisfied and obscene wet pop.

 

Studying how wrecked Brian was in the aftermath and smirking just a little, Trent bent down to kiss the head and then moved up to tackle Brian back on the bed, kissing him deeply and making him taste himself in his mouth.

 

“You taste good,” he whispered and licked playfully at his lower lip. Brian blinked and smiled a small smile at the man who rested his whole body on top of him. This was certainly half of a dream come true, and Brian reddened, wondering where Trent wanted to take this. His hero, his long time crush had just gone down on him.

 

Sensing his uncertainty, Trent smiled somewhat reassuringly and kissed his nose sweetly before smashing his mouth against his for a second time. “Tomorrow? Your place?”


	22. Prompt #22: Watersports (Piss fic)- My Purity You Stole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie but here ya go. 
> 
> Again if piss makes you uncomfortable, don't read. This is consensual master/slave play with a dash of watersports.

“Strip.”

 

Trent immediately tugged on his shirt and lifted it over his head. The belt and jeans went next, followed by the underwear and then his shoes and socks. The cool tiled floor of the bathroom sent a wave of goosebumps over his pale skin, and he shivered, self-consciously wrapping his arms around his middle and closing his legs in attempts to cover himself. Didn’t really work exactly, but his effort amused Brian, who remained fully clothed.

 

He clicked his tongue and pulled Trent’s arms away roughly. “Not a good idea, baby boy,” he growled. “I want to see how hard you are already.” Trent was nearly half hard when he exposed him, and he reddened instantly. “Dirty fucking slave,” Brian murmured with a smile. The smile only grew wider once he backed him up against the toilet and turned him around.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Trent obeyed, playing along and whimpering expectantly.

 

“You’re enjoying this more than you should, aren’t you?” Brian eyed him curiously and nudged his balls with the tip of his boot, rubbing a little and then sliding up his back. Trent only responded with a moan of protest as he teased him. “Answer your master, slave.”

 

Trent let out a shaky “yes” and lowered his head by the toilet seat, prepared for anything and everything Brian would throw at him. His cock twitched when he heard him unzipping his leather pants. Warmth enveloped him when Brian drew in closer, practically mounting him, standing over top and pushing his head a little further over the seat. Trent mimed a struggle and arched his back up a little just to feel Brian slap him with his dick tauntingly.

 

“Who am I to deny a good slave with what he deserves?” Brian hissed in his ear, making him tremble.

 

And that’s when Trent felt the warm stream that hit his back and neck, dripping off his body and onto the floor as well as in the toilet. He moaned shamelessly and squirmed beneath him when Brian pressed his hand against his back to steady him and let out a long sigh as he relieved himself. It seemed endless, and Trent felt his hair stick to the back of his neck, soaked through with Brian’s urine. He whined softly, almost begging for more.

 

“Yeah, you enjoy Master pissing on you, don’t you, pretty slave?” Brian droned in that deep, dominant voice.

 

The piss still dripped down his back, and Trent turned around to nod eagerly, putting on that show of pathetic compliance. What a dirty game they played.

 

“Master’s piss-loving whore.”


	23. Prompt #23: Public Sex- Wear Me Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's set when Trent and Brian are their age now. Lots of sass, slight angst, maybe a little humor. 
> 
> Enjoy reading about the goth daddies.

The airport was noisy, but Trent was too calmly engrossed in his book to even notice. Even the dark looking man that sat down four seats away from him wasn’t a distraction. At least, he tried not getting distracted. It was pretty hard considering he was staring right at him shamelessly.

 

Trent glanced to the side quickly as not to give him the impression that he knew he was looking and then looked away before doing a double take. _Son of a bitch._

 

It didn’t take long to figure out who he was. Honestly, who wouldn’t recognize him? The man was the walking definition of ‘goth’ with his dark, jet-black hair, black lipstick, and pale face. He wore shades so Trent couldn’t figure out if he was actually looking at him or not, and he was dressed mostly in leather with a black t-shirt underneath. He looked pretty good than the last time Trent had seen him. Those cutting cheek bones for days and those pretty plump lips. It had been so long. Trent nearly forgot how beautiful he was.

 

Finally he spoke, and Trent swore, listening to that deep voice after so many years still sent shivers running up and down his spine.

 

“Well, this is awkward.”

 

Trent grunted and stubbornly returned his focus back to his book. “Only if you make it,” he replied shortly. He felt a breeze when the dark man sat down next to him, looking way too comfortable, more comfortable than Trent anyways, who was growing more and more unnerved as the seconds passed. No, he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was overwhelmed. Just the small talk. Be civil. Only give him small talk. “You’ve… changed your hair, Brian.”

 

“Oh, you’ve noticed,” Brian flashed him one of those time-stopping grins of his, obviously pleased with Trent’s awkwardness. He ran a finger through it thoughtfully. “Like it?”

 

“It’s… different.” Trent kept his eyes on his book, flipping a page too loudly.

 

“Johnny seems to like it,” Brian sniffed. “A lot.”

 

Trent wrinkled his nose but then quickly resumed a resigned demeanor, hoping he hadn’t noticed. _Nobody fucking cares about your new best friend, Brian. I played ‘The Beautiful People’ better anyways…_ God, he almost wanted to kick himself for getting so hung up on that.

 

“Mm.”

 

Brian cocked an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitched. “You’ve been working out I see,” he remarked, reaching out a hand and daring to run his finger along the curve of his muscle in his bicep, which was really, _really_ invasive.

 

Trent immediately shied away from the touch coldly and flipped another page. Brian decided to ignore that.

 

“So what brings you here?” he asked casually though he had to admit that this was part of the reason why he left Trent in the first place.

 

“Traveling for business,” Trent explained flatly and quickly and then checked his phone before shoving his book in his bag and standing up abruptly. “Dre should be back any moment now.”

 

Brian threw his hands up in defeat and visibly huffed. “So… good talk, I guess? You’re just gonna walk away, board your plane, and forget about it this conversation, aren’t you?”

 

Trent pressed his lips together in a thin line and averted his eyes, mostly in growing frustration. What did he expect? _He_ never bothered to pick up the fucking phone and give him a call anyways. Trent hadn’t either of course, but he wasn’t about to admit that now. “That’s the plan, yes,” he replied and reached for his bag. Brian stopped him though, and Trent had to look up because he nearly forgot how fucking tall this intoxicating, terrifying man was.

 

“Would you just cut the high and mighty bullshit already?” Now he was visibly pissed, but thankfully for the both of them, he managed to keep his voice down to a hiss. “Look you may be pulling this ‘I don’t give a fuck I’m moving on’ attitude around everyone else but you never fooled me for a second. It’s been _years_ , Trent.” Brian removed his glasses and gazed into his eyes just so he would know he was sincere. “And I know you still miss me.”

 

Trent reddened and eventually had to look away; the heat of Brian’s stare could burn through his eyes. “I need to use the bathroom,” he mumbled, turned, and walked in the direction of his destination.

 

“What?” Brian called in disbelief.

 

Trent only turned his head in annoyance and nodded in the direction of the bathroom a little more insistently.

 

“Subtle as a gun,” Brian muttered under his breath and followed after him.

 

**

 

Trent’s head shot up, and he let out a loud moan. Thank fuck the doors could lock. The mirror reflected back exactly what he wanted to see. Brian was behind him, gripping his hips and pounding into his ass with an almost animalistic force while Trent grasped the edge of the bathroom counter, knuckles white and mouth hanging open. Another moan broke from his lips, and Brian grinned above him, looking smug.

 

“Seems like you’ve missed my cock more than you’ve missed me.”

 

Any other time, Trent would retort with another snarky reply, but Brian was taking him so good; each thrust inside felt like he was back in the nineties all over again, and Brian skillfully managed to hit that spot that made him keen outright in ecstasy.

 

“Brian!” Trent whined. “Shut the hell up and fuck me!”

 

Grunting in approval, Brian muttered adding a bit more force to each thrust, “Needy bitch…”

 

“Mmh… asshole,” Trent mewled and smirked, gazing back into the mirror. “Fuck…”

 

“You looking at yourself while I fuck your tight ass?” Brian asked, his right hand moving up and around to caress his stomach and chest. “Goddamn whore.”

 

Trent grunted. “You’ve missed me,” he said, mocking his words from earlier. “And what if I –shit!- what if I am?”

 

“It’s so fucking vain,” Brian groaned, rolling his hips even harder into him just to get him to whimper and moan some more for him because, fuck, he missed the noises he used to make when he took his ass. “It’s hot. Almost as hot as you rocking the dad bod.” He rubbed his hand over his stomach, caressing his skin with his long fingers for effect.

 

Trent reddened. “Excuse me? That’s muscle, fucker! You’re one to talk.”

 

Letting out a laugh, Brian retorted, “I happen to look very well for my age. It’s no wonder my fans call me ‘daddy’. Now are you going to come or what?”

 

“Are _you_?” Trent shot back and then promptly moaned deep when Brian buried his cock inside him, searching and reaching for the thing that could shatter him in a million blissful pieces. He was going to come sooner rather than later; he remembered just how skillful Brian was with his cock. The man could make him come at least seven times every time they wanted to go for a nice, good couple of rounds.

 

“Go ahead and come for me,” Brian growled, his thrusts growing harder and more erratic as he slid in and out of Trent’s wet, tight warmth, feeling himself getting close as well.

 

Trent let out a strangled moan followed by a needy whine as he released in his pants, that warmth he remembered that he only experienced with Brian enveloping him in his high. He shuddered as he came down and lowered his head to groan from his exertion. Brian followed him with his orgasm shortly after, sighing as he released deep inside of the man he thought he hated all these years. It had been too long, and the feeling of Trent tightening around his length made him want to do it all over again, destroying him, fucking him hard.

 

“Mmm, that was nice,” he breathed, pulling out gently and adjusting Trent’s pants over his ass before tucking his dick and zipping up his fly. “Would love to do this again.”

 

Trent gave a nonchalant grunt as he smoothed his clothes and shouldered his bag. “I’m sure. Maybe we will.” But he didn’t sound so sincere, and maybe that was Brian’s fault for ignoring him as he did so as well all those years of disconnect and anger and misery.

 

Pulling him aside so he could actually have to look him in the eye, Brian begged, “Look, Trent. Can we just… start over? This time? I…” _I miss you. I love you, you fucking asshole._

 

Trent suddenly found interest in staring at the ground and bit his lower lip. Brian remembered when he used to do that, so deep in thought, brows furrowed, brooding. It was adorable honestly. He waited, holding his breath.

 

“Give me a call when I land tonight, and maybe we’ll go from there.”


	24. Prompt #24: Frottage- Only You Will Know

Trent was fast asleep on the bed, cuddled amidst the sheets and pillows in disarray with his wild hair covering his face and his legs folded up against his chest to keep him warm. Brian found him that way when he came to wake him up that morning and immediately felt a twitch in his pants at honestly how fuckable and adorable he looked at that moment. He ignored that for now and climbed into bed next to him, determined to wake him up now.

 

“Trent,” Brian murmured with a needy whine and lay down next to him, pressing his body against him. He was in his sweater again, the oversized black one with the white knit skull on it. Brian loved that sweater on him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he whispered a little more softly, “Trent… Wake up. I’m bored.”

 

Trent moaned in protest and reluctantly cracked open his eyes. “Morning, asshole,” he mumbled, turned on his back, and stretched, raising his arms over his head which caused the sweater to shift just a little. Brian noticed a little too much skin under there and when Trent turned back around to curl himself in a ball again, he grinned and traced his finger along his spine over the sweater.

 

“You wearing any underwear under that thing?” he asked with a chuckle, and Trent immediately snorted in amusement.

 

“And if I’m not?”

 

That sounded playful, and Brian took that as queue to run his hand slowly up his soft thigh and reach up under the sweater. “If that’s the case,” he began and ended with a slight brush against his shaft before giving it a good squeeze.

 

Trent’s moan rose to a higher pitch at the touch alone, and he turned to gaze up at Brian over his shoulder. “How about some good morning sex to help me out here?”

 

“Oh, fuck, you gorgeous slut,” Brian murmured in his ear with a brazen, low groan. Slowly his hand drifted downwards closer towards his obvious bare ass and parted his cheeks only slightly to rub a finger gingerly around his hole. Trent sucked in a huge breath and gave a small noise of delight at the sudden yet satisfying intrusion. Lube was in the drawer of the intable behind them, and Brian reached for it, squeezing some on his fingers and then returning to Trent’s waiting ass.

 

“You never cease to amaze me at how well your little hole can take my fingers,” Brian mused, crooking both fingers inside of him and forcing a short, strangled cry out of Trent’s now quivering lips. “You want me to touch your cock as well, don’t you?”

 

Trent pressed his lips together and let out a guttural groan as those two fingers incessantly rubbed against his sweet spot, sliding in and out at a suddenly frantic pace. He quickly nodded in answer to Brian’s question and keened.

 

“Hmph, bet if I just touch you like this,” Brian grazed his palm over Trent’s obvious bulge against his sweater and began to rub and pump up and down, slowly at first, “then you’ll come before I can even get my dick inside you.”

 

Trent’s next noise sounded like something between a desperate plea and a mewling whine, and he automatically began grinding himself against Brian’s hand much to his delight. Utterly overwhelmed by how incredibly horny Trent had gotten by his touch alone, Brian urgently pulled his fingers out, lubed himself up, and positioned his dick at the waiting entrance, pushing in slowly yet insistently all the way up to the hilt, and Trent’s breathless begging guided him in every inch. His hand never left his bulge, and the rubbing increased in speed while began a needy and rough rhythm, fucking him on his side.

 

“God, Trent!” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut and Trent moaned in assent, his voice rising to a higher pitch than his normal, husky voice. Already, he was desperate to come and pounded into his ass with faster, sloppier thrusts, searching for that spot in him and _bingo_. Trent was screaming his name at the sensory overload, his voice almost cracking at how _damn good_ he was at fucking him, especially this early in the morning. It went on for a little bit longer; Brian fucked into Trent roughly just to hear him cry out and Trent suddenly gasped when he felt him release inside of him.

 

Groaning in protest when Brian pulled out of him gently, Trent huffed out a breath and snaked his own hand down to reach under the sweater and finish himself off. Brian slapped his hand away instantly stopping any success.

 

“Roll over on your back,” he ordered breathlessly, still reeling from his high and fuck, he swore he could go for a second time, destroying Trent’s ass just at the way he was looking at him, so needy, eyes glazed in lust. Trent obeyed and arched his back a little to remind him that he was needed. He whimpered and watched Brian closely when his hand enclosed around his bulge over the sweater yet again, pumping his hand up and down, upsetting the hem of the sweater just so he could catch just a glimpse of his balls.

 

Fuck, he was so, so wet.

 

Precum leaked out of Trent’s cock and soaked the sweater. Brian hummed in approval and continued to rub torturously up and down, giving him the friction of his hand and the sweater combined. The small noises Trent made grew louder, and Brian lay the side of his head against Trent’s thigh just to listen to him mewl and moan while he jacked him off.

 

Trent was a mess. He thrashed against the mattress and sheets, really close now and arched his back when Brian started to go faster, much faster. “Fuck!” he whined and gasped, knowing he was going to completely soil the fabric that rested over his throbbing cock. In a matter of seconds and with Brian continuously rubbing his rub over the head, Trent came, mouth open in a silent moan. Brian sat up with a start and grinned, feeling that wet warmth spread out over the fabric under his hand as he guided Trent through his orgasm, slowing his hand and moving it up to caress his hips and his tummy through the sweater, almost as if he were praising him with his touch.

 

“Show me.”

 

Trent blushed, still breathing hard and lifted the hem of Brian’s sweater so he could stare at the giant stain of his cum on the dark fabric. “Sorry…” he mumbled.

 

Brian whistled. “Fuck, what are you doing, marking your territory?”

 

Trent gave a small smile and turned over so he could bury his face in the pillows some more. “What’s mine is yours.”


	25. Prompt #25: Nipple play- Trail of Honey

Nothing compared to this, Brian thought while his hands clung to Trent’s hips, looking up at the man who straddled him. Nothing could be better than having a beautiful man sitting on top of you, making you twitch in your pants. Nothing. Brian chuckled and rubbed his thumbs in slow circles along his soft skin. He admired the familiar feel of it and watched Trent’s face shift from contentment to pleasure in a matter of seconds.

 

Trent instantly snapped out of it to glance down, smile softly, and murmur, “Tired yet?”

 

Brian should be. After a wild show like that, he should be fucking exhausted, but Trent invited him over afterwards to stay the night, and oddly, he found Le Pig comforting, especially if he was lying beneath the man he was head over heels in love with. Trent knew of his feelings and reciprocated them back just as much, maybe even a little more. One thing was for certain; he definitely enjoyed sharing moments like these with Brian, alone, no one else around, no one with a bag of coke and couple of groupies to make the night seem like an almost upsetting blur. Trent wanted to be in the moment with Brian, in a moment of clarity so he could feel everything and say everything without not knowing what exactly he was saying.

 

Brian shook his head at Trent’s question and smirked. “Not… at the moment, no.”

 

“I bet you aren’t,” Trent chuckled, smoothing his pretty piano fingers up Brian’s expansive chest, careful not to ignore the scars. Only he could touch them, and Brian felt incredibly safe when he would caress them or kiss them lovingly. For some reason, Brian grew drawn to Trent touching him especially along his chest area. Trent found that he could be extremely sensitive there –in the best type of way- but he never went further enough to figure out just how sensitive he was. “Someone’s getting kind of excited.”

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Brian snorted and closed his eyes for a bit when Trent shifted his weight on his crotch. Then he leaned forward to lay on top of him, hands on his shoulders and head now on his chest, sighing contentedly. This was a side of Trent only Brian witnessed when they were completely alone, unreserved, relaxed, maybe a little happy, maybe a little horny, and shit, he felt like the luckiest guy alive to be able to see him like this.

 

Trent breathed in deeply and listened to Brian’s faint heartbeat for a bit before muttering, “You smell good.” A fresh, after-shower scent, a whiff of soap and sweat, and Trent found himself wanting to bury his face in his chest. He did so, and Brian giggled at his random gesture.

 

“I’m glad,” he replied. “Smelled like a fucking pig earlier.”

 

“Dirty fucking pig,” Trent mumbled against him, sounding amused.

 

“Hey now. You keep shaming me like this and I’ll jizz my jeans.”

 

Trent hummed at that picture in his mind that he gave him and immediately rutted against his slightly growing bulge before huffing out a laugh and lifting his head, sitting back up on top of him.

 

“Mm, an idea,” he mused, eyes glittering slyly while his hands continued to roam his chest, lightly pinching his right nipple before moving on to the other.

 

“An idea indeed- ow! Fucker…” Brian grinned while Trent giggled and arched his back a little as he raised his arms and folded them behind his head. “Wait a second… Keep doing that…”

 

Trent had proceeded to rub his nipples a little with his thumbs, stimulating them so skillfully, and _fuck_ , Brian was fucking enjoying it. He stopped only to grin wickedly and asked, “Do what?” He flicked at one and then the other, loving the way Brian practically squirmed against the touch. “This?” He did it again, and Brian reacted just the way he wanted.

 

“No, you slut!” he laughed with a little bit of frustration and then suddenly moaned when Trent returned to sliding his pretty hands up and down his chest. “Fuck… Can you… can you touch me there a little longer?”

 

“I don’t know, can I?” Trent grinned at Brian’s bewildered look but decided to humor him anyway just because he wanted to play a little while longer. In gentle circles, his piano fingers rubbed at Brian’s hard nipples, and Brian in turn let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes in bliss. Just to have Trent touching him like this and not with anyone else. Anyone would be jealous if they knew. Trent was skillful in every sexual way possible, no doubt about it.

 

Something wet and slick suddenly met his right nipple, and Brian involuntarily sucked in a breath at the unusual yet wonderfully arousing contact on his skin. Trent was _licking_ it, swirling his tongue in slow, achingly slow circles before enveloping the raw flesh completely with his mouth and sucking lightly. He moved to the left and did the same with the other one.

 

“Fuck, Trent…” Brian murmured breathlessly, arching his back a little more into Trent’s mouth and groaning softly. “Harder.”

 

Trent grinned against his skin, stealing a glance up at him and then returning his focus back to his chest. He sucked harder as requested, and then Brian suddenly gave a loud, fully aroused cry when he bit into his flesh, lightly tugging at his nipple between his teeth and moving to the other, giving it equal pleasure. While he performed this lewd act, Trent began to softly grind against Brian’s bulge through his pants, offering a bit of friction with the tingling feeling of his mouth on his flesh.

 

Brian writhed beneath him and bucked up his hips, making Trent hum in approval while he ground down against him harder. “Fuck- shit! Trent…” Brian whined when he sat up, continuing to undulate his hips on top of him. “More. Please.”

 

Smirking triumphantly, Trent brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, watching him all the while and then did the same to two fingers on his other hand. He brought them down on his nipples, rubbing them and making Brian moan with need, such a fucking need. The flesh was red, raw from Trent’s treatment, and his gaze traveled from his chest to Brian’s face, scrunched up in pleasure. Sneaking a hand down in between them both, Trent tightened his fist around Brian’s shaft and balls through his pants, forcing a gasp out of him.

 

“Fucking please…” was all Brian could whimper.

 

Trent smiled at him and then bent down to wrap his lips around his left nipple, sucking and biting some more with a content moan.

 

It was all too much, and Brian knew he would come soon if Trent kept his hands on him. One remained on his chest, rubbing and pinching while the other palmed his bulge vigorously, his mouth still sucking at his skin like he would eat him. And he refused to stop until Brian finally released his load from his throbbing dick in his pants, sending him thrashing against the bed and beneath Trent’s warm body as he moaned his name and a couple of four letter words too.

 

Trent milked him through his orgasm until he was a shuddering, breathless mess against the mattress, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, glazed over in lust from his high. “Hmm… Didn’t know you were really that sensitive there,” Trent mused, resuming a constant, gentle gliding of his hands around his chest.

 

Brian grunted at the feeling and folded his arms back behind his head again. “You could stand to do it more often, kitten.”

 

Smiling at the nickname, Trent fell on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his leg hooked at his hip. “You gotta find my sweet spot then and no, my ass does not count.”


	26. Prompt #26: Orgasm Denial- A Bitch Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in such a mood writing this ok.

“Fuck, I’m so close!” Trent squirmed and thrashed against the sheets, and that familiar warmth that bubbled and rose to a boil at his crotch only made him want to release sooner. He whimpered and urged Brian on with wordless moans, and a few “yeah… yeah right there, fuck!” spilled out as well. Brian enjoyed how he begged for him as his hand continued to stroke up and down mercilessly along his wet, throbbing length.

 

_But this fucking bitch…_

 

This man embarrassed him in Le Pig. Again. This man took the time to criticize his work. Again. This was his art! If Brian wanted it one way, Trent knew another way to make it even better. Now he knew he should be fucking grateful for him. He was experienced. He was a legend. Fuck, he was Brian’s hero as well as frequent fuckbuddy and potential lover, but goddamit, Brian grew tired of the constant criticism. Yes, this album was taking a lot longer to bloom than the others, and yes, there were times where Trent looked like he wanted to pull his hair out and punch somebody in the teeth. But he shouldn’t think for a second that he was the only one suffering!

 

And he just so happened to come after them again in the recording studio, namely Brian and even Daisy for no fucking reason at all. Half of Brian pitied Daisy’s bruised pride and his shattered guitar, but the other half huddled in the corner after Trent’s spat, licking his wounds and nursing his wounded ego. The criticism was too much; Trent seemed to be losing his mind over it, over the fucking album that was going absolutely fucking nowhere. Maybe he placed too much of his trust in this one band, but his outburst at them this morning was practically _insulting_.

 

Trent seemed to think differently on the other hand. These coked-out weirdos (much like himself he admitted) were losing their focus. Malm was far more frustrated than Trent, and that scared him. Trent beat himself over it, thinking it was his fault that the band was practically collapsing. Now, he knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. The fucking blame could fall on Daisy for refusing to listen or Twiggy for coming in wrecked all. The fucking. Time. Or hell, what about the lead singer with the vision? He was at fault here too, and Trent wasn’t going to let a big dick up his ass muddle his mind over the facts: they needed to fucking finish the album. And today Trent decided to attempt to make them see reason, make them at least try to listen to him because fuck, they hardly did that nowadays.

 

Didn’t end well.

 

Yet here he was on his back with Brian on top of him, thinking the incident in Le Pig had blown over and they would work things out the next day… Or the next… Or the next… Whatever the case, Trent completely forgot about his worries with Brian’s hand wrapped around his quivering dick and arched his back into the feeling, loving the friction it gave him.

 

Brian however, had not forgotten about what had happened, and he decided he wasn’t going to let Trent forget it either.

 

Alighting from the bed and removing his hands from Trent’s cock, Brian lazily approached the chest of drawers, rummaging for a few items. He grinned to himself upon hearing Trent’s frustrated, needy whine of protest.

 

“Brian, come back,” he whimpered. “You’re not gonna make me finish my self off, are you?”

 

Brian turned back around and made his way to the bed with a cock ring, some handcuffs, and some lube in his hand. “Of course not,” he said, a little too cheerily. “You can’t do that yet.” He almost grinned widely at the confused expression on Trent’s face. That expression turned to one of discomfort as soon as Brian slid the cock ring over his length and settled it around the base and his balls.

 

“Brian, what the absolute fuck…”

 

“Shh!” Taking Trent’s arms and raising them over his head, Brian successfully cuffed them both to the headboard rungs and sat back to admire this predicament he had created for him. “This is your punishment.”

 

Trent blinked. “Punishment?” He sounded bewildered. Then he remembered and swore under his breath. “You can’t be serious. You can’t fucking be serious! Get me out of this right now!”

 

“Are you really that surprised?” Brian asked incredulously, crossing his arms in a stubborn way. “You embarrassed me in that recording studio for the last time, Reznor, and now? Now I’m gonna make you feel it in that pretty cock of yours. You and Scott’s issues you can work out in your own time, but this? This is between you and me, baby boy.”

 

Trent pressed his lips together, obviously fuming. “Fuck you,” he hissed. “This is because you don’t like being told deadlines. God, you act like no one has ever yelled at you a day in your life!”

 

Brian clicked his tongue and shrugged, reaching for the bottle of lube and squirting some in his palm. “Keep digging this hole for yourself, love. I’ve got all day.”

 

Trent didn’t expect him to grab his cock again, but when he did, the slick feel of the lube against his member and those fingers skillfully working him to a whimpering mess reminded him that he was still sensitive and on the edge of coming any second now. “Shit! Oh…” He leaned his head back and began fucking into Brian’s hand until another hand held him down. Then he wasn’t touching his cock anymore.

 

Chuckling scornfully, Trent lowered his ass back to the mattress in defeat and eyed Brian. “You bitch, this is the punishment? I can wait forever.”

 

“Really?” Brian asked flatly, in a disbelieving tone, shrugged once more and went back to work on his cock again without warning. “Okay then.”

 

Trent stiffened immediately and scrunched his face up in pleasure. Brian was going way too fast on his cock now, rubbing up and down and if he didn’t stop right the fuck now, Trent would blow his load and slink under the sheets in embarrassment. Of course he knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “N-n-no! Wait!... gonna come!” His breaths quickened to pleas and he found himself whimpering when Brian let go again, pulling back with a pleased, triumphant smirk. The desperation in Trent’s eyes was more than evident, and his chest heaved. A thin layer of sweat had already formed on every inch of his body, and he writhed at the lack of friction on his cock.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Brian sneered, waiting a moment until he saw him calm down. Then he continued as avidly as ever, forcing a strangled noise from the back of Trent’s throat and making him thrash violently against the handcuffs. His hand moved up and down with ease at first, something that had Trent mewling like a whore for more, just imploring him to allow him to come already, and then his hand sped up, palm wet with lube and precum and fingers teasingly working Trent’s shaft and rubbing his slit. “Gonna come, baby boy?” he taunted. “Gonna come?”

 

“Yes!” Trent cried.

 

“Hmm…” Brian considered thoughtfully and then casually removed his hand.

 

Trent was so hard, his dick slapped against his stomach when Brian let go and he whined, feeling it pulse against him. “Fuck you,” he mumbled, tossing his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Maybe later.” Brian’s hand, once again, was on his length before he could take a breath, and Trent squealed out a few choice words. His voice rose to an even higher pitch when Brian refused to stop stroking him. “You sorry?”

 

“Fucking baby…”

 

“Hey, that’s my line,” Brian laughed and let go to pour more lube on his hand. “So goddamn close, aren’t you. All it takes is a little apology for being such a twat this morning.”

 

Trent grunted and kept his mouth shut stubbornly. Only a broken moan erupted from his lips when Brian’s hand playfully smacked against his balls. “Come on,” he said and did it again, “don’t be such an asshole.”

 

“Stop that- mmh…” Those long, slender fingers softly stroked along the underside of Trent’s shaft, and he immediately opened up after that, letting out a low moan and staring at Brian with pleading eyes.

 

Those eyes looking at him were enough for him to lean in close and ask, “Are you sorry now?” Trent could only nod, fucking into Brian’s hand slightly and risking getting pushed down again. “You wanna come?” A quiet “please” reached his ears, and Brian smiled widely. His hand pumped up and down at an almost frantic pace, Trent equally eager to release, and he flung his head back, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. Ribbons of cum shot from his dick and spilled out over Brian’s hand and sprayed onto his stomach.

 

Trent sighed almost in contentment while Brian milked him through his orgasm, drawing out more whines and soft sounds from his lips, but then he didn’t stop.

 

Shooting a startled glance in his direction, Trent twitched wildly and strained against the cuffs. His eyes begged him to stop, but Brian was merciless and decided to offer more friction on his overly sensitive cock. He supposed he just wanted to watch him squirm some more; he just wanted to see him really, really sorry. And the cock ring definitely wasn’t benefitting Trent in the slightest. Releasing a broken, sob-like moan from the back of his throat, Trent tossed his head, face red, and kicked his legs out. Better.

 

Brian sniffed, looking smug and sat back on the bed. He watched Trent shiver from his ruined high, studied the sweat that poured down the hollow of his throat and dripped down his heaving chest, mixing with the cum. He obviously looked like he had enough. Brian released him from the handcuffs and gently slid the cock ring off of him.

 

Trent wasted no time and got up immediately from the bed, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re mad at me now,” Brian called after him playfully only to receive the bird in turn.

 

Brian sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him as patiently as he could. He had to admit to himself that perhaps he had taken his revenge out on Trent a little too far. Denying a man to come and then ruining his orgasm was probably not the best course of action, but it certainly did feel good watching him writhe for him, practically begging to come. His only worry now is what Trent had up his sleeve to get back at him.

 

Trent emerged a few minutes later, the expression on his face unreadable. He reached for his clothes, pulled on his pants, and then approached Brian with a slow swagger. Leaning in close so that he was level with his face, he murmured, breath hot against Brian’s lips, “If you ever take our professional issues into the bedroom again, I’ll personally cut off your dick.” Brian shivered a little when he straightened, patted his cheek smartly, and left the room. Okay, now he was a little hard. Fuck.

 

Too bad he wasn’t going to get any for a long while.


	27. Prompt #27: Scent- Under My Skin

Brian buried his face in Trent’s chest and moaned long and low. Trent felt another slow, deep thrust inside of him and gasped, loving the way he filled him up so perfectly. Moments like this, Trent enjoyed laying back and letting him do whatever he wanted with him. He felt Brian pulse in him and whimpered when he began mouthing lovingly at his chest. That sound alone made Brian harder, and Trent instantly reacted once he sensed it.

 

Brian’s mouth moved up from his ministrations at his chest and attached to his neck and throat, sucking at the sensitive flesh there and letting out a breathy, guttural groan when Trent mewled at the touch of his lips on his skin. “Beautiful,” Brian mused, nuzzling his neck. “You taste wonderful.”

 

Trent’s breath hitched in his throat once he found a certain spot that made him cry out and shiver, and Brian immediately bucked his hips up into him just to hear those noises again. He raised his head just to look into his eyes and ran his index finger over Trent’s lower lip, admiring the way it quivered when he touched him.

 

“Mmm… And you smell delicious.” Brian breathed in deeply and flicked his tongue out to lap at the forming sweat at the hollow of his throat. “I could just swallow you whole.” Emphasizing the last word, Brian thrust in deeper this time, pulling out so that just his tip was in and then plunging forward so that Trent practically screamed.

 

He gripped his tattooed arms and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist just urging him in as far as he could go. “Brian…” he whined and clasped his arms around his neck, undulating his hips against him in time to his powerful thrusts. This was very unlike the sex they normally had; Brian enjoyed fucking him rough and wild most of the time but now, he was as gentle with him as if he weighed no more than a feather. The way he touched him was soft and tender, stroking his face with the back of his hand while he fucked into him perfectly, and that hand trailed down to caress his chest and side just so he could grab his leg and hook it closer around his waist.

 

It was so intimate. Trent actually enjoyed the change of scene for once. This was how Brian really felt about him, in such a gentle, loving way, and he showed it through these caresses and kisses because, just for tonight, he wanted to try something different.

 

“Maybe you can eat me later,” Trent teased, eyes glittering up at him and Brian nearly came right then and there.

 

“This is the main course,” Brian played with a grin evident on his face. “And believe me, I’ll be wanting dessert very, _very_ soon. You’re just too delectable to pass up.” At those words, Brian nuzzled his neck again and softly bit into his flesh. Trent squeaked a little at the feeling and then moaned when Brian’s cock inside of him brushed against that spot that sent his back arching into him, just to press their bodies closer together. “Fuck, you smell so good,” Brian mumbled, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling with a sigh. He bit into his neck again and then moved down, keeping a steady rhythm of thrusts deep into his ass before nipping at his collarbone playfully.

 

The sound that escaped Trent’s throat was mixed between a broken moan and a cry of ecstasy when Brian’s thrusts grew more urgent, hitting his spot just right while his mouth did the rest of the work. “Mmh… Fuck, Brian!” he screamed and kept Brian’s face buried in the crook of his neck as he came, squirting out onto both of their chests. His screams reduced to mere whimpers as Brian lapped at his throat. He bucked his hips into Trent one more time before coming inside him as well, coating his insides with his seed and releasing a carnal, pleasured growl when Trent tightened around him.

 

Shuddering from his high, Brian collapsed on top of Trent and breathed in heavily, smiling a little to himself. Trent’s slender, piano fingers ran through his long hair when he came to, and he lifted himself up to press a soft kiss against his waiting lips.

 

“Sweet,” he murmured, licking at his bottom lip and continuing his journey down. Brian sucked on his neck like a vampire, eliciting a small grunt from Trent and moved to his collarbones, grazing his teeth along the jutting areas there, his nipples, his ribs, anywhere that rose to meet his waiting mouth. “So sweet. Smell so amazing.”

 

Trent had to do a double take when Brian abruptly shoved his face into his armpit and breathed deeply. “Man, I should probably shower,” he tensed, biting his lip and thinking how fucking good it felt to have Brian’s tongue slide along that crevice of his body. “I probably stink; you don’t need to-“

 

“No,” Brian interrupted, sounding almost drunk. His eyes were hazy, and apparent lust glazed over the irises. “I could do this all day.” Moving to the other one, he did exactly the same thing and nudged Trent’s arms over his head so he could gain more access. Groaning softly, he kissed the tender spot, burying his nose in the dark patch of hair and then trailing kisses from there down his side and toward his hip. “You’re fucking intoxicating, Trent. I can’t get enough of you. And your scent. Fuck. Let me just enjoy this, okay?”

 

Trent hummed at this and settled himself to a more comfortable position against the sheets, waiting for more from this beautiful, wild, strange, and perfect man.

 

Brian dragged his nose and lips along every inch of Trent’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps here and there and making him shiver at his touch. He nuzzled him and mouthed at the flesh, pleased with the twitch in his cock. He’d get to that later. For now, he gripped Trent’s waist and went back to pressing his face against his chest, drowning himself in the arms of someone he deeply cared about.

 

“You’re mine.”


	28. Prompt #28: Sex Standing Up- Just Say Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little Pogo and Gidget in there while we're at it.

Trent and Brian didn’t really know where they were exactly, some 24/7 breakfast place, but they were celebrating something. Maybe the fact that Broken was almost done. Both were wasted either way, and most of their band mates decided to hit the hay early seen as how they knew no one would be able to deal with their shit once they were only half in the bag. Scott on one hand certainly wanted to get some shut eye before focusing on the Spooky Kids upcoming album, and Richard on the other was obviously too tired and too irritable to deal with Trent’s antics anymore. Not that Trent cared anymore; the man was getting on his last nerve.

 

Whatever the case, Trent was hammered, and Brian was nearly there; both became a little too touchy feely for whoever accidentally caught them out of the corner of their eye in the next booth. They were lucky that the entire restaurant wasn’t gawking at them judgmentally.

 

Stephen and Brad decided to stay behind though, amused with the show before them. Both snuck in side glances at one another with evil grins. It was quite entertaining to watch two frontmen they knew and loved get all hot and bothered with one another, too far gone from being half in the bag anymore. Stephen sat back in his seat, an arm draped lazily around the booth and over Brad’s shoulder with a wickedly smug smirk on his face. Brad leaned forward with his elbows on the table, fist in his cheek, and head cocked to the side while he watched Trent and Brian closely, both going at it like rabbits.

 

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, I’m hard,” Brad grinned with a small giggle. He turned to Stephen for a response, casually falling back against him to cuddle.

 

Stephen’s grin only grew wider, and he pulled Brad in close, face full of his locks and dreads, and whined _a little bit too sexually_ , loud enough for people to turn their heads and stare. “You too?” he groaned teasingly just as loud. “Gee, I wonder why!”

 

Brian, breaking away from Trent’s lips, only responded by flicking his used straw at Stephen with an annoyed glare and then returning back to sucking face.

 

“Gross! Fucker!” Stephen droned, frantically shoving it away from him and flipping both Brian and Trent off in the process. Brad simply broke into a fit of giggles and buried his face deeper in Stephen’s chest. “Get a room, you too. Honestly.”

 

Brian sent the bird right back, and Stephen huffed in frustration, settling back to turn his head. A pair of perfectly round breasts stared right back at him, and his eyes widened while he gaped.

 

“You boys finished?” Trent and Brian broke away immediately, breathless and thoroughly red in the face only to realize that their waitress had returned with the check. She looked annoyed with their shameless display, and obviously she didn’t know who they were or wasn’t a fan clearly, because her expression never changed from remaining utterly disgusted.

 

Trent fixed his hair, still trying to catch his breath and reached for the check, nodding. Everyone eventually noticed Stephen was still staring blankly, including the waitress, who smacked her gum loudly and looked down. The rest of the table tittered and snickered at Stephen’s little (or big) predicament.

 

“Am I in your way or something?” she asked, quite shocked. When she snapped her fingers, Stephen jumped and glanced up, his blank stare transforming into a cheeky grin. The chuckling continued.

 

“Your boobs are in his way,” Brian droned deeply with the straightest face possible and then giggled along with the rest of his band mates.

 

Trent on the other hand, laughed outright and continued to laugh, clutching his stomach and leaning back in his seat, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, shoulders shaking. Brian looked quite proud of himself in that respect and fell back beside him to bury his face in his hair.

 

“Yeah, your boobs are in his way,” Brad chimed in and pulled Stephen away only to capture his face in his hands and shove his tongue down his throat.

 

The waitress looked furious, like she genuinely wanted to blow up in their faces, but instead she simply rolled her eyes and stalked away.

 

Stephen’s arms flailed, and he shoved Brad back into the booth, who continued to laugh and bat his eyes at him playfully. Letting out a low whistle and stretching his arms out behind his head, Pogo blinked once and laughed in a strained way.

 

“And that’s our queue to leave.” Grabbing Brad’s hand and tugging him out of the booth, Stephen gestured toward Trent and Brian, still out of breath, this time from laughing too much. “See you two fuckers later.” To Brad, he said, “Time to go, love.” Brad skipped off behind him, casting a devilish grin back at the two before hurrying off with a very, very aroused Pogo.

 

Brian watched them both leave blankly and looked like he was about to pass out until a finger jabbed at him repeatedly in the side, turning his attention back to Trent, who stared up at him with glazed over eyes hidden by thick lashes. Those beautiful green eyes looked so big gazing at him even though he was so, so drunk. Lust and need was evident in those eyes, and Brian swallowed thickly in his own drunken stupor as soon as Trent decided to speak.

 

“Hey,” Trent slurred, leaning in close. “I’m drunk.” Brian laughed instantly at the reference and nuzzled his face into Trent’s neck.

 

“I’m horny.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

**

 

It didn’t take long for the both of them to burst through the front door, tripping over the rug in the darkened foyer, lips smashed together hungrily combined with those few needy, breathy moans. Trent, backed up against the door, blindly reached for the lights but Brian dissuaded him and dragged him down the hall by the collar of his shirt, removing his own clothes in the process. Eventually, they made their way into Trent’s bedroom, tripping over their shirts and shoes in the process. Before he knew it, Trent found himself slammed against the wall, large, warm hands roaming his skin and Brian’s body pressing against his eagerly, desperately.

 

Moaning softly at the lips that met his jaw and neck, Trent slowly ground his hips against Brian’s, pleased with the low growl that erupted from the back of his throat. It sounded carnal no matter how fuzzy his brain seemed tonight. One thing was for certain: Brian was ready to fuck him senseless.

 

Things only escalated from there when Brian gripped Trent’s hips to hoist him up a little, hooking his leg at his hip. Sucking on two fingers at once, he then hastily plunged them into Trent’s ready and waiting entrance, forcing a grunt out of him and then a pleasured cry as he crooked and curled them inside of him. Trent could just barely see Brian’s fully erect, leaking cock in the darkness but definitely felt it against his thigh, and fuck, he wanted him inside now more than over.

 

“Brian…” Trent began in a breathless tone as he leaned his head back against the wall, undulating his crotch in time to Brian’s fingers sliding in and out of him at a steady pace. “Please…”

 

As soon as Brian thought that Trent was prepped enough, he slipped away from him to reach down and grab a bottle of lube from his pant pocket. (Never know when you’re going to need it.) Slicking some onto his now aching, throbbing cock in almost a panicked way, Brian quickly wrapped Trent’s legs around his waist and thrust up into him with ease. Despite the fact that he was definitely used to it by now, the impact of Brian’s cock shoving inside of him caused Trent to gasp loudly, staring into his eyes the entire time. Brian began a series of slow, sloppy thrusts inside of him before setting a steady pace. He groaned while Trent whimpered and bucked his hips a little more roughly just to hear more of him.

 

Trent gave a broken cry and tightened his legs around Brian’s waist while also throwing his arms around his neck. It wasn’t long before their lips met again, softly at first and then gaining more passion with each small kiss in between. A few thrusts later, Brian was already close, slamming into Trent deeper and deeper with more grunts and gasps as they clung to each other. Trent’s mouth hung open as each wave of pleasure rolled through him, moving down to the spot he needed most. His head hit the wall with each thrust he was given and eventually Brian came inside of him, spilling his load and feeling some drip out of him. Brian gave a throaty sigh but continued to pound inside of him. Making sure that Trent held him tight, he let go with one hand and reached down to stroke him further to his climax. With a small cry of ecstasy, Trent released as well and tensed against Brian, dragging his fingernails down his back, leaving red, welting marks, and shuddered in his high.

 

Both of them gasped for air as if they had been holding their breath the entire time and then relaxed in each other’s arms. Brian grinned lazily and backed away from the wall, pulling Trent with him. He stumbled though and began to fall, taking the both of them down crashing to the floor by the bed.

 

“Shit…” Brian hissed.

 

Trent rolled onto his chest, entwining their legs together and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Sh! You hear that?” He still sounded out of it but not enough to seem completely oblivious of what was happening in the room beside his. The both of them listened intently with a few muffled giggles out of Brian and a shush from Trent.

 

A dull thumping could be heard that only grew louder and more erratic with each pounding noise against the wall. Brad’s voice was unmistakable, a little more high pitched this time, and both Trent and Brian could tell of the state he was in.

 

“That’s it! Fuck yes, pound into this ass! You know you want it, baby- unh! Shit, I’m gonna come!”

 

Stephen’s voice followed suit, low and husky. “Come on then! Come for Daddy… fuck!”

 

Brian raised his head slightly to stare at Trent, who still remained on top of him listening without fail, and mouthed “daddy?”. The two couldn’t hold back a snicker even if they tried. Trent snorted and lay his head down, face first into Brian’s chest.

 

“Well shit, I thought we were weird.” Brian smirked.

 

Trent shushed him.


	29. Prompt #29: Striptease- Bang Baby Bang

“You’re going to have to leave sooner or later,” Trent muttered with a sigh as he trekked through dirty laundry and whatever else he could grab to straighten up. “I need to change and sleep. I’m beat, man.”

 

Brian groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, and sat up. “I’ve seen you change countless times before. Besides, who says I’m leaving?”

 

“Me,” Trent stated bluntly with eyebrows raised and threw the rest of the laundry into a nearby bin. “Now shoo so I can relax.”

 

Brian snorted. “You’re awfully cute tonight,” he remarked. “I don’t think I will. I like seeing you all riled up. It’s adorable.”

 

Trent shot him a look as he removed his boots and socks. “What can I do to make you leave?” he asked, mostly to himself.

 

“Well first,” Brian piped up, an idea already forming in his mind, “you can give me a good night kiss.” Trent blushed and almost smirked at the request. He couldn’t really say no to that face no matter how hard he tried. They either fought it out or fucked it out, no in between, and quite frankly, Trent greatly enjoyed the latter, knowing that Brian obviously won him over if it came to that. Sighing loudly and pretending to be more annoyed than he was, Trent approached Brian on the bed, bent down so that he was eye level with his face, captured it in his hands, and softly nibbled at his lower lip before pressing his mouth against his tenderly, sensually. He could tell Brian thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, and when he broke away with a small grin, Brian’s eyes were closed in contentment, mouth still studying the remains of the kiss with the hint of a slow-forming smile on his face.

 

“Now leave,” Trent demanded, smile fading immediately when he straightened and stood back up.

 

Brian only shook his head stubbornly, and there was that playful look in his eye again that most certainly meant trouble. “Nuh uh,” he mumbled, pouting a little, which Trent admitted to himself he found very cute. “You can’t make me.” He dragged out the last word as he fell backwards onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows. Damn, they smelled like him. Brian breathed in deeply and hoped that Trent didn’t notice. He heard him sigh roughly again and stopped him just as he was about to strip down.

 

“No wait!” Brian exclaimed, nearly startling Trent. “Do it…” The devil flew back into his face. “…slowly.”

 

Trent gulped, forgetting where he was for a second and then shot him a glare. “Come on, man,” he muttered but Brian cut him off again with a more sweet look on his face.

 

“Pretty please with your cherry in my mouth?”

 

“ _That’s not how that goes_!” Trent hissed, going red in the face completely and standing there awkwardly for a long minute. Brian merely waited, as patient as a cat that flicked its tail waiting for food, and Trent definitely felt like the mouse in the situation; the way Brian stared at him sent shivers running down his spine. He gave in eventually, and this was exactly what Brian wanted.

 

Slowly, Trent gripped the hem of his shirt, but Brian halted him instantly in his progress.

 

“Pants first,” he grinned and folded his hands, upsetting the rings on his fingers and continued to wait.

 

Trent’s entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames, and Brian was stoking the fire with his eyes and the way he fidgeted with his rings and fingers. Gradually, Trent pulled down the zipper of his jeans and unbuttoned the waistband, tugging them down and stepping out of them before kicking them to the side. The grunt of approval actually urged him on, and Trent grinned and rolled his eyes, giving his junk a light squeeze just to give Brian more of a show.

 

Brian sucking in his breath told Trent to continue, please continue.

 

Trent obliged and crossed his arms over the hem of his shirt, slowly, so slowly, peeling it off his skin, lifting it over his head, and casting it to the floor carelessly. Brian’s eyes never left his body after that, and he inhaled heavily and felt his cock twitch slightly at the sight of Trent half-naked. He groaned inwardly when he raked his eyes over those lean muscles and that evident bulge in his underwear. Putting on a swagger of some sorts, Trent took a step forward but forgot his shoes and pants lying in front of him. He abruptly stumbled and tripped but righted himself before he would fall to the floor.

 

Brian snickered, and Trent smirked, flipping him off before resuming where he left off. Only the underwear was left, and Brian had no way of knowing that he would remove those as well. His eyes widened when he did, and then he giggled when Trent threw them in his face, hearing him chuckle as well. Brian grinned against the fabric, rubbed it in his face, and fell back with it still on him. After a while, a hand came to remove it and throw it to the side, and Brian found himself staring into those pretty green eyes that made him melt with just one glance.

 

Trent was on top of him on his hands and knees, gazing at him with lust? in his eyes. Brian couldn’t be sure, but he knew what Trent was doing as soon as he lowered his body into a downward crawl closer and closer to the throbbing heat in his pants. Spreading his legs further apart, Brian smiled slyly and reached down to grasp his own bulge with a small groan. Taking the hint, Trent arched his back, ass in the air and lowered himself closer to Brian’s clothed, waiting cock.

 

Brian sat up on his elbows, anticipating when Trent would finally undo his pants and slide his lips over his now hard length, begging for his mouth.

 

Trent’s breath hit his growing bulge, and then he stopped with a wicked grin in Brian’s direction. “Now get out and let me sleep.”


	30. Prompt #30: Aftercare- Everything is Safer Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I want to thank everyone who read and encouraged me to keep going. This was a fun pastime this month and I will definitely do something like this in the future. It's always fun writing about my goth daddies. Keep in mind that people did request follow ups, so new oneshots should be in order soon. 
> 
> Again thank you for your encouragement and love this month! Love you guys! <3

Trent’s five senses were on overdrive. Darkness hindered his sight to just that, and he found himself using his ears a lot for the situation he so willingly accepted. Mr. Manson growled deeply in his ear, and Trent could hear every tone from his voice, droning and sighing. He heard the crack of the crop come down on his ass, some louder than others as the blows ranged depending on what his master decided. He felt it hit his skin and twitched and jumped at the sting, never getting used to the strangely enjoyable feeling of sudden pain. Mr. Manson never allowed him to as he directed his blows in other places such as his back or thighs, and he focused on giving light taps in between to catch him off guard before striking him with full force.

 

Trent heard himself cry out often before actually realizing he did it and only received more blows because of his noise. He reduced them to whimpers and shifted on his toes seen as how he was nearly hanging off the ground from the chains that dug into his skin only a little to cause some discomfort. His arms screamed to be lowered, and he clenched his hands into fists when his master hit him again. He would have much rather felt him press his body against his, invading his proximity while his hands would roam his trembling flesh, but Mr. Manson knew best and decided to balance the pleasure with pain. He would just have to wait.

 

So many smells flooded his nose at once, Master’s cum that had dried on his chest and stomach when he blew his load all over him as if to mark his territory, the scent of his sweat and Mr. Manson’s that blended together when they touched, the faintest whiff of Mr. Manson’s sweet cologne that made him want to bury his face in his chest and linger there, breathing in deeply. He tried to focus on all of these to mask the stinging pain, but as always, Mr. Manson was unpredictable. The pain came when he least expected it, and more cries erupted from his quivering lips, followed by more blows to his back, ass, and thighs. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep on his back for at least two weeks, maybe more.

 

Damn, he could still taste his master on his lips and tongue when he made him suck him off. Twice he came, and Trent still waited as patiently as he could to get off as well. His cock ached and throbbed so much, he worried he would fail in holding it in and disappoint Mr. Manson.

 

He knew his safe word. Mr. Manson gave it to him to remember and asked him to repeat it back to him just so they both understood that Trent could use it any time he was starting to get uncomfortable or he couldn’t bare the pain anymore. This was hardly the case when they played; Mr. Manson knew how to take care of his sub. He may be devious and cunning, but he cared for Trent too much to cause any real harm to him. Whatever the case, Trent was grateful that he reminded him of his safe word anyway. It definitely revealed just how much he cared and loved him.

 

“Has my precious little whore learned his lesson?”

 

Trent jumped and glanced around, but still the blindfold forbade him from knowing exactly where his master was. He felt him first, right behind him, pressing his warm body against his sweat-slick back and heard him drop the crop to the floor by their feet, signifying that the ordeal was over. Trent nodded immediately and did not forget to reply with, “Yes, Mr. Manson.” A kiss pressed against his cheek, and he gasped, still trembling and squirming when Master’s hands brushed against the freshly formed welts on his ass. He whimpered from the obvious discomfort, yet he leaned into his touch, wanting to remain in his embrace forever.

 

“I think my sub deserves to come now, don’t you think?” Mr. Manson sounded so proud of him.

 

Trent nodded wildly and heard him chuckle at his expense. “Yes, Mr. Manson!”

 

Master hummed in an amused way and let his lips wander down Trent’s neck, sending his breath to hitch in his throat at the suddenly sweet and tender touch. Then he felt those long fingers slide down his back and against his ass, requesting entrance. They were wet, possibly with his spit, and Trent pushed his ass back against them with a needy moan, letting him know he desperately needed him down there.

 

Laughing lightly, Mr. Manson obliged and pushed both fingers inside of him. Trent mewled and would’ve ground back against those fingers, but he waited obediently and shuddered when his master began to stretch his insides, curling and straightening those fingers and forcing more noises from his open mouth. He knew just where to find that sweet spot that could make his sub scream and found it within seconds of exploring his tight heat. Sure enough, Trent keened and leaned his head back against his master’s shoulder.

 

Mr. Manson’s other hand made its way down his chest and stomach so slowly, and Trent almost forgot where he was for a moment as he begged with a broken, sob-like moan, “Please, Mr. Manson.”

 

“Shh.”

 

Finally those fingers wrapped themselves around his quivering member, and Trent sucked in a breath as soon as he felt him start to pump up and down, slowly at first then gradually gaining speed, urging him to come sooner. Trent tensed instantly and a strangled noise escaped his throat as he felt his orgasm approach. Those fingers inside of him and the thumb rubbing against his slit refused to stop, and eventually he came all over Master’s hand, trembling and moaning in his orgasm and rocking his hips while Master milked him through it, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he finished. It was probably the best thing he ever felt.

 

“Mmm… Good boy,” Mr. Manson praised, and Trent heard him walk around him so that he was in front of him. “Very good boy for Master. Precious slut.”

 

Breathless, Trent smiled though he trembled and waited until Mr. Manson removed the blindfold so he could finally see his beautiful face. “Master…”

 

Mr. Manson hummed again while he busied himself with licking Trent’s seed from his fingers and then drew in for a full kiss, making him taste himself on his tongue. Trent whimpered against his full lips and nearly let out a noise of protest when he broke away.

 

“The blindfold will remain off,” Mr. Manson informed him. “That way you will know where I am. I’m only going to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed, okay?”

 

Trent nodded compliantly and though he didn’t want him to leave at all, the words reassured him that he would be right back. Sure enough, Mr. Manson returned fully dressed in leather pants and a black t-shirt and approached Trent with a small smile. “Let’s get you out of this,” he murmured and unlocked the chains so Trent could lower his arms. “You did so well.” All the light kisses Trent received as well as that bit of praise let him know that this was Brian again and not Manson. The game was over, and he was able to lean against Brian’s chest, thoroughly exhausted.

 

Brian held him close, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. “Wanna take a shower?” Trent nodded and allowed him to lead him to the bathroom, remaining outside of the stall while he washed up just in case he needed him to get in. The marks and red welts from the crop still stung like hell especially when the water hit his skin, but Trent refused to notably acknowledge them much less let Brian know that they hurt. Brian knew anyway, and after he helped Trent dry off, he led him to the bed to rest on his stomach while he applied ointment to his back, ass, and thighs. Trent stiffened and whimpered at the touch, but Brian shushed him soothingly and reduced pressure to his skin, massaging the ointment in lighter strokes and caresses. He remained gentle throughout the entire process.

 

“Come here,” he whispered and pulled Trent up with a few light kisses to his cheeks and nose before wrapping a blanket around his naked body. This was exactly what Trent loved about his relationship with Brian. The tenderness he showed him after these moments. Moments when he was just Brian, not Manson or Marilyn but just goofy, sweet, sensitive Brian. “My cute little cinnamon roll,” Brian cooed into his damp hair.

 

“Brian,” Trent whined but grinned when he pulled him semi on his lap all wrapped up tight and close to him.

 

Giggling, Brian asked, “Wanna watch a movie?” He pulled a few cassettes from the intable and said, “Got three. Hellraiser, Rosemary’s Baby, or Texas Chainsaw Massacre?”

 

Trent gave Brian a look and then almost laughed. He knew just how to get him comfortable. “Hellraiser.”

 

After a few moments of cenobites and body horror later, Brian sighed and complained, “I’m hungry.”

 

“Go grab popcorn or something,” Trent muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

 

Suddenly a sly grin formed on his face and Brian mused, “I don’t know. Popcorn? I could always eat you later.”

 

“Very funny. Love you too.”


End file.
